I want to redo my life
by BellaWhitlock
Summary: 25 yr-old Bella Swan hasn't been home in 6 yrs. Graduating from Dartmouth, she now works at Forks Community Hospital avoiding Doctor Edward Cullen, ex-husband. Married as teens, what went wrong? Can they love again? AU AH OOC Please read/review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**

_Summary: Discovering they were expecting the last six weeks of high school, childhood sweethearts Edward and Bella marry before they leave for Seattle and the University of Washington. Three weeks after they start college, Bella goes into labor prematurely and delivers their son Elijah Aaron, a week after her nineteenth birthday. Born at 23 weeks, Elijah just wasn't strong enough to survive. Grieving and depressed Bella leaves Edward. After six years of no contact, what will happen when they see each other for the first time? Back home in Forks, Bella is a nurse anesthetist working at Forks Community Hospital, where Edward is also working as an ER doctor._

**BPOV**

"Bella, you did a great job today. If I didn't know myself, I would have thought you were a pro at putting patients under," Carlisle said laughing as we walked out of the OR.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm glad my first time in surgery was with you," I said. Getting praise from Carlisle Cullen was like praise from my Dad. But then again half of my life was spent with the Cullen's.

I had been home six weeks, finally completing six years of college for my bachelor in nursing and another two for my certification as a nurse anesthetist. Carlisle disagreed with my decision when I first told him years ago. His philosophy was if you were going to waste six or more years in college, be a doctor. I wanted to put patients under using anesthesia, not operate on them.

Once I graduated, Carlisle put in a good word for me with Forks Community Hospital board. The fact that he was Chief of Staff and that he was willing to put his reputation on the life for a college graduate; I was hired.

Thanks again to Carlisle and his wife Esme, I had also purchased a home with Esme taking on the task of decorating.

"Esme wanted me to ask again about Sunday breakfast. We both think it's time that everyone knows you're home," he said.

"I know I need to make myself known but I'm not ready for Alice's questions, she can be persistent. Or Emmett's claims of abandonment." Acknowledging to myself that I was avoiding one Cullen in particular but Carlisle already knew that.

"I'll take care of Alice and Emmett, but Edward is the one you need to be concerned about. How you have managed six weeks here and not running into him is beyond me. This town or hospital isn't that big. I see him several times a day here at work."

"I avoid the ER and any area around it. When he's working, I bring my lunch and eat in my car just in case we are in the cafeteria at the same time."

Carlisle and Esme had been great to me the last several years. When I asked why they would say that I would always be their daughter no matter where I was in life even though I only had the last name Cullen for six months.

The lifetime I had envisioned, 50, 60, maybe 70 years, with Edward just wasn't meant to be. By the time we had reached nineteen we had been through an entire lifetime. First love, teen pregnancy, teen marriage, the start of college, the birth of our son, his death and divorce.

Two nineteen-year-old kids didn't stand a chance when everything was stacked against us to survive.

We both tried to make it work after we lost Elijah Aaron but we were just too young and didn't know what to do. I needed him and he needed me but we just kept shoving each other away. My Dad and Carlisle said we needed professional help to get through this. I took their advice and sought professional help, an attorney and an annulment. I ran away to Dartmouth while Edward stayed here and attended the University of Washington, becoming Dr. Edward Cullen.

At 25, I had finally grown up enough to face my past and my fears on my own terms. One day at a time is what I kept telling myself, but Sunday wasn't the day.

"I'll call Esme tomorrow and let her know about Sunday. If not I'll see you on Monday," I said reaching my car.

"Okay, but that's the same thing you said the last six weekends," Carlisle said shaking his head, disappointed that I was still running from his son.

Driving home I soon found myself in the parking lot of the Working Man's Bar. Carlisle had told me that Emmett bought the bar a couple of years ago. Emmett as a bar owner sounded scary to me. According to Carlisle it was thriving. Friday and Saturday were Karaoke nights, Emmett's favorite game growing up, and that most weekends it was standing room only with customers waiting to get in.

Walking up to the door there was a bouncer with a clipboard checking names. You were either let in or told to wait off to the side.

"Name?" he asked with no emotion.

"Bella Swan, I wouldn't be on the list. This is my first time here."

"Huh, no you aren't on the list. But I have a Bella listed but a different last name and she has never been here either. Mr. Cullen adds her name himself every night to his personal list. Could that be you but by another name?" he said scrutinizing me.

"You mean Emmett's personal list?" Only Em would still call me that after all of these years. "Fine, Bella Cullen."

"Yes, you're on the list. Welcome Ms. Cullen," he said stepping aside and letting me in.

"Don't call…never mind" Turning back to him I asked, "Is Emmett working tonight? I need to have a few words with him."

"Yes he is. You can find him at the bar."

Making my way through the crowd I found a sit at the bar and watched Emmett laughing and taking orders. I had to laugh when I saw him; he was bigger then I remembered. He was always a big teddy bear but somehow over the years he had gotten bigger.

"What can I get you?" he asked, not realizing it was me.

"First, you can change my name on your personal list from Cullen to Swan then you can get me a coke and a menu."

"It's about time you showed your face. I've been waiting forever. Those bouncers I employ thought was I nuts adding your name every night." He started walking around the counter and over his shoulder hollered at the other bartender, "Hey I'm taking a break but I wouldn't be far just at the end of the counter."

Then I was in the must excruciating bear hug imaginable. "I can't breathe Emmett." He loosened his hug and took one of my hands in his and twirled me around.

"Look at you, all grown up. What's the deal with the scrubs?"

"I just got off of work at the hospital and didn't bother changing.'

"Hospital? As in Forks Community Hospital."

"That's the one. I started there about six weeks ago. I was in surgery for the first time today with Carlisle."

"My Dad? He never mentioned you were home and working with him. Does my little brother know?" he asked leaning down to my level.

"No I've avoided him. I'm not ready for our big knock-down-drag-out fight. I'm sure it will be better then the UFC fights you show here," I said trying to sound lighthearted. But he saw though it.

Taking my right wrist and flipping it to reveal the tattoo on the inside of my wrist, he ran his thumb across it, "You know him better then that. You both have issues you need resolved. You run and he hides. It's time you two grow up, be adult and tell each other how you felt back then when you left him and then you can tell each other how you feel now and move on."

"Six years, Em, we aren't the same lovesick kids. Too much has happened to us," tears glistening my eyes.

"So you are just going to avoid him without finding out. You are both living and working in the same town; you will run into him sooner or later." Running his thumb under my eye, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I appreciate your honesty but when the time is right I'll talk to him. That's enough about my dysfunction life with your brother, what's going on with you and Rose? Is she here tonight? I would love to see her."

"No she's at home with the kids. Dad didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't. I haven't asked for personal information over the years. I only know you two are married and that you own the bar."

"Over the years? How long have you been in contact with him?"

"About three years. I needed a recommendation into the nurse anesthetist program at Dartmouth and I didn't have anyone else to write one so I called your Dad."

"Edward is going to flip when he hears that Dad knew where you were and didn't tell him. Charlie wouldn't tell him either. Told him if you wanted him to know you would have told him," shaking his head I could tell he was mad at me.

"Emmett you have to understand when I left I thought it was for the best. I wasn't happy and neither was Edward. We were both young and miserable. It just wasn't meant to be and a clean break is what we needed. I hoped he would move on and find happiest and whatever happened to me would happen."

"You're more delusional then I thought. I wasn't going to do this but you need to see him and it's going to be tonight. He's at a table in the back with Alice, Jasper and his girlfriend," he said looking over my head into the crowd.

Standing up to leave I said, "Girlfriend? I'm not talking to him with his girlfriend present. How stupid can I be? Ugh, I didn't even think about Alice and him being here."

He calls me delusional; no I'm insane for coming to his bar not even thinking about Edward being here, and with his girlfriend.

"Look Alice has already spotted you and me talking, that means he knows you're here. Be the adult, walk over there, talk to your best friend and see what happens. He won't make a scene, he will just sit there like a bump on a log glaring at you."

"That's what I want to avoid. I hate that stare. It's as if he is trying to read my mind and see what I'm thinking but he can't."

"Do you trust me? If I pick a song will you sing it, no questions asked?"

"Emmett Cullen, I'm not singing karaoke."

"You need to decide what you are going to do because Alice is standing in her chair trying to get my attention. Either you walk over there or you sing a song."

"Fine, I'll be the adult and go see them. Don't go too far in case you need to bounce me out of here," I said over my shoulder walking towards my best friend and her brother, my ex-husband, the love of my life.

Weaving my way through the crowd I saw Alice was indeed on her chair beaming the biggest smile to me. I could feel the tears again. I had stayed away too many years and she was looking at me like it was just yesterday.

As I got closer I heard her and Edward in a battle of words. "Sit down Mary Alice you are making a scene."

Oh he was ticked he called her Mary Alice.

"Shut up Edward. I haven't seen Bella in six years," she said.

Great she had to throw that in.

"None of us have seen her, Alice, especially me," he said through his teeth, looking up at her, rubbing the spot right above his heart.

The person next to him who must be his girlfriend was giving him and Alice the oddest look. She looked scared. Must be her first time being present for one of their verbal sparing matches.

Trying to sound like I had it together I said softly, "Alice would you please get down before you hurt yourself." Subconsciously rubbing my right wrist.

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Doctor Cullen, there's a multi car accident out on 101. They're splitting the victims between here and Port Angeles. Not for sure how many will be brought here," one of the PCA's said.

"What's the ETA and do I have 5 minutes to wake-up?" I asked not even bothering to sit up on the cot. I was on the second half of a 24-hour rotation and it felt like I had just dosed off for a couple hours of much needed sleep when she came in.

"You can have 5 minutes. It's a little after 10 am, and ETA is 10:15."

Swinging my legs off of the cot, I ran my fingers through my hair. Only three more years of this residency crap of 24 hours on and 48 hours off.

"So what's going on? No one looks like they're in a hurry," I asked stepping out into the actual ER.

"They're on their way. I guess it's a big mess out on 101 and the different EMT's that showed up are confused on whether they are coming here or going to Port Angeles," answered John another resident.

"Oh yeah, your favorite Police Chief is up front talking to your Dad. Are you ever going to tell me what you did to gain his wrath?" he asked.

"Long story, too much drama."

"Well it couldn't have been too bad, you passed the background check to be hired."

Still staring at my Dad and Charlie deep in their conversation I said, "It wasn't anything he could press charges for. I won't go into details but he blames me for destroying something of his when I was in high school."

"Man, you are being so vague. That could mean anything. Maybe you will share someday."

"I doubt it." hoping to end his persistence. I didn't share my personal history with anyone. Too painful and it wasn't anyone else's business.

"Your Dad and the Chief seem pretty chummy. Whatever you did it didn't affect their relationship."

"No it didn't." Just as I said that both Charlie and my Dad looked my way. My Dad shaking his head no and Charlie mouthing the word _good_.

Luckily the remainder of my day went fast and before I knew it my time to go home or rather out with my sister. Even knowing that I had been up for 25 hours she still insisted that I meet her and Jasper.

With Emmett's bar being on the main drag I was there in no time, The Working Man's Bar. He thought it was hilarious when him and Rosalie bought it several years ago and named it that. When asked why, he would answer, _the workingman was my paying customer_. Then to top that he added bouncers; Forks wasn't a big city by any means to need bouncers. It was a two stop light town, patrolled by three police officers.

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a good thing going.

Stopping at the counter before I found Alice and Jasper, I waited for Emmett to finish what he was doing. He had truly found his calling serving beer and entertaining the customers.

"Little brother, you made it. Alice was afraid you were going to stand her up," Emmett shouted.

"Must you continue to call me little brother, I'm not ten anymore."

"Hmm, yes I'll continue to call you little brother. Considering you are younger then me and a few inches shorter, it fits."

We had our disagreements but at the end of the day we knew if one of us needed something the other would be the first one there.

Shaking my head at him, "Ha, ha. Is Alice in back or near the stage?"

Tonight was karaoke night with an 80's theme, Alice's favorite night to come. She was able to channel the 80's rock star in her and sing some of the stupidest songs ever written in that decade.

Laughing, Emmett said, "She found a table in the corner. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of your friend Tanya. She's ticked that you invited her tonight knowing it's her favorite night to make a fool out of herself. Alice can't stand her you know. She can't understand why you hooked up with her, she isn't your type."

"We've been out a few of times. She asked if I was doing anything tonight and I mentioned I was meeting Alice and Jasper here. She asked if it would be okay if she stopped by. What was I suppose to say? I told Alice and she never said a word."

Then I realized what else he had said. "What do you mean _my type_?"

"You know what it means Mr. MD. I don't have a medical degree but I know the type of girl you want or should I say the exact girl you want and Tanya isn't her."

I knew what he was doing. Him and Alice was good at ganging up on my when it came to Bella. "Don't go there Emmett. I already had the privilege of seeing Charlie and Dad talking today. They both glanced in my direction during their conversation, so I'm sure they were discussing her."

"Her? You can't even say her name. You need to find her and get her out of your system. Until then you can't move on."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe Emmett just said that. "WHAT!"

"You heard me. You can't stand it if Alice mentions her name, her birthday or how much she misses her. You pushed yourself through college and medical school to graduate in 6 years, which is unheard of. First you devoted all of your time to college now its work to forget about her. Work, sleep and eat."

"Go to hell."

He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "It needed to be said and you gave me the in when you couldn't even say her name. I know you've had it hard, both of you losing Elijah and then you losing her when she left you. I don't know what I would have done if I had been in your shoes but it's time that you find some kind of closure."

He chuckled, "Now that little pixie we call sister is looking for you. Go have fun."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "I'm sure I'll have a ball tonight after our conversation about what you think of me."

"You will get over being mad at me. You always do. I need to get back to work. Have fun."

Walking away, I acknowledged everything he said was true. I found ways to keep busy because if I didn't I would dwell on all the scenarios of what if. As for moving on or closure, that wouldn't happen until I found Bella and I had no idea where she was.

As pathetic as it sounded I hadn't had a serious relationship since her. A few dates and that was it. As soon as someone tried entering my comfort zone I broke it off. I knew it was a matter of time with Tanya; she had already started asking questions about past relationships and making assumptions about us. There wasn't an us. I had already made the biggest blunder of my career by going out with her since she worked at the hospital. Tonight would be a good night to get rid of her.

I was lost in thought when I realized I was standing in front of Alice and Jasper staring off in space.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Just thinking."

"Where's your friend? Is she still coming?" Alice asked.

Ignoring Alice I said, "Hey Jasper, how's that full time job of keeping my sister in line?"

Those two were night and day. Jasper the quiet one who didn't want to be noticed and my sister who thought she was the center of the universe.

Laughing he said, "You know she's the boss. She does what she wants."

"I'm not doing what I want to do tonight because somebody invited an outsider along," she replied angrily.

"Outsider? Emmett was telling the truth, you don't like Tanya.'

"What gave you the impression I did? Just because I'm nice to her face doesn't mean I like her. Oh look, here she comes now. Let me know if I have a career as an actress."

Putting the fakest smile on her face and with a little too much enthusiasm Alice said, "Tanya, it's so great to see you again. I'm so glad that Edward invited you out with us."

I was trying not to laugh. It was an Oscar worthy performance.

"Hi Alice, it's good to see you too. Whoa. I didn't think I was ever going to be let in. Some woman was stopped at the door and gave a couple different names before the bouncer let her in. I heard something about her name being on Emmett's personal list and that she needed to have a few words with him," Tanya said as she sat down.

Alice, Jasper and I were just looking at each other shaking our heads. What was she talking about?

"What name? Emmett's personal list is immediate family. There isn't a special list, it's a joke," I asked.

"No it was Emmett's personal list. I don't remember the first name but she finally gave the last name Cullen."

"That doesn't make any sense," I replied more to myself then anybody in particular.

"Edward, can you see who Emmett is talking to at the bar?" Alice asked as she walked around the table to the isle.

"NO."

The next think I knew Alice was standing on a chair, grabbing my arm, "Edward, its Bella. Wait a minute; you said she wasn't using Cullen anymore."

"She's not. Charlie was quick to rub it in that she changed it back to Swan the first chance she got."

As if my nightmare couldn't get any worse. Tanya who had been sitting and listening to Alice and me bicker, chimed in. "Who's Bella and why would her last name be Cullen if she isn't your sister?"

Alice spoke before I could come up with anything. "Bella is Edward's wife."

"ALICE!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that, Bella is Edward's ex-wife. Happy now?" she said smiling at me.

That stopped Tanya's questions, but she kept staring between Alice and me.

It wasn't like it was ever meant to be a big secret; we just decided it wasn't anyone's business that Bella and I were married before we left for the University of Washington or that she was pregnant. When everything fell apart I discovered that it was the wisest decision we had made since there wasn't a need for explanations.

When Bella found out she was pregnant six weeks before our high school graduation, we waited until after we graduated to tell Charlie and my parents. I wasn't worried about my parents' reaction but her Dad's and he reacted just the way I thought he would.

He punched me in the face hoping I would react and I did by lunging at him. If my Dad hadn't grabbed me, I'm sure I would have ended up in prison for assaulting the police chief; he would have taken great pleasure in that.

School started the last week of August and we were so happy. We had made it to the half waypoint of her pregnancy, felt the baby's first kicks and found out that it was a boy. Just 20 more weeks to go. Since she was due in January, Bella thought it would be best to start the fall semester and get most of her core classes out of the way, take the winter semester off and start back the following fall. That would give her eight months of baby bonding time before she started back to school full-time.

Our evenings were spent trying to find boys names that began with an E and A since she had decided that our son would have my initials. Neither one of us realized at the time that we would need that name when her water broke and she went into labor at 23 weeks. Elijah Aaron Cullen was born September 20, weighing 1.10 pound and 11.38 inches long. One week after Bella's nineteenth birthday.

The next ten days were a roller coaster that I didn't want to ride. His lungs were under developed so a machine was breathing for him. If disconnected he wouldn't survive. The Neonatal/Pediatric Respiratory Specialist insisted there wasn't anything else they could do. Bella and I needed to make a decision. Bella refused so I signed my name to her screaming _I hate you, I hate you. I'll never forgive you for this._

I was brought back to reality with Alice even more excited then before saying, "She is coming this way. Emmett must have told her we're here."

"Sit down Mary Alice you're making a scene," I replied a little harsher then I should have. This wasn't how I envisioned seeing Bella again.

"Shut up Edward. I haven't seen Bella in six years," she said glaring at me.

"None of us have seen her, Alice, especially me." I said through my teeth, looking up at her but she wasn't looking at me she was looking straight ahead smiling and crying.

I allowed a small smile as I realized how much Alice loved Bella. She always had.

"Alice would you please get down before you hurt yourself," was spoken from a voice I hadn't heard in years.

Before me wasn't the beautiful girl I had fallen in love with as a kid but a gorgeous woman.

By now Alice had jumped from the chair, throwing her arms around Bella's neck, "It is you. I've missed you so much. I have so much I want to tell you and to catch up on."

Bella extracted herself from my sister, "I've missed you too. We have plenty of time to catch up but not tonight. I just stopped in to get some dinner and Emmett said you were here."

My sister started pleading with her, "Bella, I'm afraid if I let you go you will disappear again."

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I didn't mean to intrude but I just wanted to say hello. I'll see you later, I promise." Bella then turned to Jasper and me and said, "It was good to see you guys too."

Then she was practically sprinting down the isle and out the door, but not before I saw Emmett grab her arm and her shaking her head at him, pulling her arm away.

I stood up to follow her with my sister hollering after me, "Edward you better make this right."

I stepped outside but I didn't know where she went. I heard a car door slam so I listened for the start of an engine and walked in the direction that I thought it came from. I saw headlights come on and hoped it was her.

I slammed my hands on the hood of the car and said, "Bella, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I stepped outside and the dam holding my tears back let go. I just needed to get to my car and get out of here.

I could handle Emmett and Alice tonight but not Edward.

I did the one thing I promised I wouldn't do again, I ran from him.

Leaning my forehead against the steering wheel trying to calm my nerves, I felt like I'd just ran a marathon. I turned the key in the ignition and as soon as I started the engine and turned the lights on, something hit the hood.

Standing in front of my car with his hands on the hood was Edward. "Bella, we need to talk."

Rolling the window down, "Edward, what are you doing?"

As he walked around to my door I started rubbing my fingers under my eyes and across my cheeks trying to dry my face the best I could.

When I turned to see where he was, I wasn't expecting him to be at my level. He was crouched with his forearms resting on the windowsill.

Neither one of us said anything. We just stared at each other, each taking in the subtle changes that had occurred over the years. I could still see the boy lurking in the 25 year old man kneeling down next to me. His hair still had that _I just rolled out of bed look, _which I had to resist the urge to run my fingers through it as I'd done so many times before. One thing I noticed even under the lights in the lot, was that his spectacular green eyes had lost their sparkle and I was the cause.

Putting my head in my hands, I started crying and sobbing all over again. I just hoped he would forgive me. I never meant to hurt him.

"Bella, why are you crying?" he said reaching over and tucking the stray hairs that had fallen out of my ponytail. He traced his finger along the side of my jaw and I found myself closing my eyes.

Sniffling I said, "I'm trying to figure out how to ask for your forgiveness for leaving you."

"There's nothing to forgive," Edward said softly.

"I called you names and said things I'll regret forever. I want you to understand I never meant to hurt you. I was hurting and lashed out at you."

Edward took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Yes, I was hurt by what you said, but I knew when I made the decision I would lose you. Everyone kept saying _let her grieve and she will come back to you._ They meant emotionally so I waited and the next thing I knew you were physically gone. You blamed me Elijah's death when I made the only choice we had, the one you couldn't."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "I didn't just lose our son I lost you too."

"I've put this day off for so long hoping that when the time came I would know exactly what to say but I still can't find the right words. Moving back six weeks ago I hoped…"

Interrupting me he said, "Six weeks? You've been home a month and a half and you couldn't call me."

Lowering his head against my car door, "I just don't understand, Bella. Do you hate me so much that you have to avoid me?"

"Edward, I might have said those words but I never hated you. I'm sorry that I left that impression." Sighing, "What do we do now?"

"I still have questions and you haven't eaten. Let's go someplace where you can eat."

"How do you know that?" I stammered.

Laughing he said, "You told Alice you stopped in for dinner or did you just say that to get away from her?"

I started to feel really nervous. "We don't have to do this tonight. I know you just got off of a 24 hour shift, we can do this another night."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know that I just got off of work?"

"I've been working at the hospital since I came back. Everyday I check with your Dad to see if you are working. If you are I take steps to make sure I wouldn't see you. Today was one of those days."

"Why am I not surprised," shaking his head, "Where do you want to go?"

Since he wasn't letting me off the hook for another night and I didn't want to breakdown in public I said the only safe place I knew of. "We can go back to my house." Noticing that he had raised his eyebrow, I knew he was thinking my Dad's so I added, "I bought a house when I moved back."

Nodding he said, "Okay, let me get my car and I'll follow you."

I still couldn't believe that everything I'd put him through he said there wasn't anything to forgive. He truly was one of a kind and I fell in love with him all over again, even if it wasn't reciprocated.

Another reason I had avoided him was because I was afraid of how to hide how much I still loved him. I'd been content knowing I would never love again. Being this close and not having him was going to be something I would have to learn to deal with.

Pulling out of my parking spot I came to a sudden stop when I saw _her_ next to his car. Emmett said she was Edward's girlfriend. Ugh. I'd forgot about her. Since my window was still down I could hear her arguing with Edward about running out after me and leaving her with Alice.

I heard Edward tell her he needed to go and that he didn't have time for this. At the sound of my car pulling up, she turned towards me. Looking between Edward and me, she was furious, "You not only run out on our date for her but you're leaving with her."

Normally Edward was quite the gentleman even on the receiving end of my meltdown six years ago, so I was shocked at how short he was with her. "Tanya I didn't run out on you tonight. We weren't on a date. You invited yourself. Now I need to go." Once in his car he motioned for me drive.

Driving home, I was almost giddy at the thought that they were not on a date tonight. Just maybe she wasn't his girlfriend as Emmett had said. Laughing to myself I realized Emmett said that to see what my reaction would be. I'd been jealous. Even though I always told myself I hoped he would move on and find happiness, I secretly hoped he still loved me.

Pulling into my driveway, I was proud of my house. Charlie was disappointed that I took the big plunge and purchased a house. He was concerned with finances. How was I going to afford a house, a car and the furniture I'd purchased? Without going into details with him I assured him my salary was enough for a mortgage and a car payment. As for the furniture, I'd took the 12 months same as cash route and would have it paid off within 2 months.

Exiting my car I noticed Edward was already standing on my porch and he didn't look happy.

Great.

What had I done now?

Edward's eyes narrowed significantly. "Not only have you avoided me for the last six weeks, been in communication with my Dad during that time but my Mother was your realtor. How were you able to convince my parents to not tell me you were home?"

"How do you know Esme was my realtor?"

"Answer my question first?"

"Fine. I explained to both of them that I wanted to get settled in before I saw you again. Of course they were against it."

Taking another much needed breathe, "Both hated to keep my arrival from you but I begged and pleaded with them to let me do it on my own."

Arms crossed Edward replied, "Two months ago, she asked me to meet her here. Said that she had a potential buyer from out of state, recent college graduate, starting a new job at the hospital. She never specified gender just said that we were the same age and felt we had similar likes and dislikes and she would like my opinion of the house. I told her she should call Alice or Rosalie but she said no, she wanted to know what I thought of the house."

I was speechless. Why would Esme ask him for his opinion of the house I was going to buy?

He looked at me for a long time, obviously formulating his next question.

"Bella, where have you been all this time?"

"Can we take this inside? Then I'll tell you everything."

Holding the door open for Edward, our eyes locked and I wondered what was going on behind his. It appeared he was waging an internal battle with himself.

Before I realized what he was doing, his head came down and his mouth was on mine. I didn't even consider stopping him, nor did I question why it was happening. I simply wanted him too much. With his lips moving over mine and our tongues mingling, the feeling and taste was just as wonderful as I remembered.

Bringing my hands up to his face urging him closer, he obeyed, somehow closing the front door and pushing me against it. With his hands on my hips pulling me closer and my fingers tangled in his hair we continued our frenzy attack on each other's mouths. He made a noise low in his throat and then his mouth left mine to kiss along my jaw and down the side of my neck to my collarbone.

Bracing his hands against the door trapping me, lowering his head to my shoulder he said breathlessly, "I've missed you." He kissed me lightly against my neck before he leaned back breaking our contact.

Sighing I replied, "I've missed you too."

His eyes held mine a moment longer before he smiled and asked, "So are you going to give me the grand tour?"

Pushing away from the door, "No. You just told me you had already been here." Kicking my shoes off, walking towards the kitchen.

After fixing both of us a quick sandwich since I didn't have anything else we settled in the living room for our talk.

Not wasting anytime Edward asked, "Are you ready to fill me in on where you've been the last six years?"

"Dartmouth. When I left I wanted to get as far away from Washington as I could. Remembering we had been accepted there before I got pregnant, I contacted them and asked if my acceptance was still valid and they said yes. So I ended up there. I graduated with bachelor in nursing and stayed another two years for my certification as a nurse anesthetist."

"Pretty smart adding that certification." Then he added, "For someone afraid of needles and the sight of blood how did you end up in the medical field?"

"I honestly don't know. When I registered I was still set on studying English Lit. Subconsciously I must have been thinking nursing. Not for sure if it was because of the time I'd spent in the hospital but that is the direction I went and I discovered I enjoyed it."

"Where did you get the idea to add the certification as a nurse anesthetist?"

"When I did my clinicals in surgery there was one present. I'd never heard of it. I started reading up on it and I thought it sounded interesting so I checked into what I needed to do." Taking a deep breath to continue, "Edward, I'm going to tell you something and when I do, I don't want you to get mad that something else was kept from you."

"How can I promise that when I don't know what you are going to tell me?"

It was now or never. "To get into the program I needed a recommendation. Since I hadn't actually worked in the nursing profession yet, I didn't have anybody to ask. I called your Dad and he wrote one for me."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. He was definitely mad.

Slowly opening his eyes he said, "I'm glad he was able to help you. I just wish you had taken the time to call me and let me know you were okay. I was so worried about you. You wouldn't talk to anybody. I knew you didn't want to talk to me and I accepted that."

Sighing he continued, "Bella, you just sat in our apartment hour after hour all by yourself when I went back to class with no interaction. When you blew up at me after not speaking to me for weeks, I was actually happy. I thought you were coming around but that night when I came home you were gone. I called your Dad, he said you called asking him to come get you. Charlie said that you would be in touch once you worked out what you needed to. Several weeks went by and nothing. Then out of nowhere I was served with annulment papers. Charlie said that you wanted to start over and it didn't include me. I threw myself in to school, I didn't know what else to do."

Choking back tears, "I thought leaving was the best thing for both of us. I'd gotten it into my head that we didn't belong together and that you would be better off without me. Once I finally came to my senses about how I handled things, I talked myself out of calling because I couldn't imagine you would want to hear what I had to say after so much time apart. Which brings us to the present and how I still felt the need to avoid you. I'm sorry."

"Bella, we both made mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

I couldn't believe how much time I'd wasted avoiding him and how easy it was talking to him. We talked for hours about everything, not leaving any stones unturned. He told me what I'd missed, filling me in on all of the details of the happenings of his family. How hard medical school was and that he had thought about quitting. I told him everything I could about Dartmouth and how I would have enjoyed it so much more if he had been there with me since it was actually his school of choice.

I got up to get something to drink and I couldn't believe it was one in the morning. We had been talking for over four hours.

I came back into the living room and discovered Edward asleep on my couch. Poor guy was running on empty. Between work and our exhausting conversation, he couldn't take anymore.

I just stood there staring at him. He looked so peaceful. I leaned over, kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you, I always have."


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Waking up and stretching I realized I had been sleeping on something too short and too narrow, Bella's couch.

I loved seeing her again but I was still having a hard time getting over the heartache she created when she left. I told her there wasn't any reason for her to be sorry yet I still felt betrayed, especially when I found out that my parents knew where she had been the last few years. Not to mention that they knew about her move back.

I couldn't help but smile when I noticed her asleep on the loveseat. Instead of being comfortable in her own bed, she slept out here with me.

Grabbing my shoes, which were sitting next to her, I noticed something on the inside of her right wrist. An exact replica of our son's footprint was tattooed with Our Angel underneath. I would know that little foot anywhere. Periodically I pulled out his birth certificate and death certificate and just stared at them trying to figure out what went wrong. In doing so, I had memorized every little wrinkle. She was obviously stronger then I was to have a permanent reminder. Tattoos had never interested me but hers was so tastefully done that I was amazed by it. Since his foot was so small, against her wrist it didn't look out of place.

Slipping my shoes on, I couldn't believe I had stooped so low, leaving her in the early hours of dawn. I'd dreamt of seeing her thousands of times and this was never what I did. I just hoped she understood that I needed to get away and think.

Brushing the hair away from her face I whispered, "I love you, Isabella."

**5 days later**

If I thought that living without Bella the last six years was agonizing, the last five days were worse. Why I had choose this route was beyond me.

I tried rationalizing it by telling myself that she took six years, a week wasn't too much to ask for. Childish I know, but I didn't want to jump in without analyzing everything.

Once I had finally decided that my feelings for Bella had never changed; I loved her with all of my heart. I always had and I always would. I needed a course of action, a grand gesture to show her how much I truly loved her.

But what? I still had something tucked away that I had bought her years ago. Would it be a bad omen to give it to her now? Would she accept it?

Sitting in my car, killing the last few minutes before I started my shift, I decided to start deleting messages. Having spent the last few days pretty much isolated from family, they had bombarded me with voicemails, text messages and emails. Aside from listening to the voicemails to make sure everyone was okay, I had ignored the text messages and emails.

Scrolling through my text messages I noticed one that Alice had sent yesterday. The only reason it caught my attention was because she started it _tag you're it._

_Tag you're it – Bella called, meeting her for dinner Wednesday night._

_I still haven't given up on you 2._

Glancing at the time and noticing it was 7:30, I wondered if they were still together. Not that it matter, I was stuck at work until 8 o'clock tomorrow night. At which time I hoped to get my life with Bella back on track. Right now the only way to accomplish that was to get my butt in gear and go into work.

I caught myself smiling as I walked through the parking lot. I'm sure I looked like a moron but I was excited about the future and the fact that Bella had contacted Alice.

Alice had taken Bella's leaving as hard as I had. From grade school on those two were inseparable until hormones kicked in and I noticed Bella for the first time in 8th grade. Actually, I noticed her the first day of kindergarten when I told her that her big brown eyes looked like brown M&M's. Needless to say, she didn't fall for that line.

Alice and Bella met when Alice started kindergarten the year after me. Older girls were picking her on in the girls' bathroom when Bella the big 1st grader that she was came to her rescue. After that Bella was a permanent fixture at the Cullen house. Bella being an only child and Alice wanting a sister, they found what they were missing in each other.

Finally reaching my destination, my first stop for my shift, the workstation. I needed to see what patients were here, what was going on with them and which ones were mine.

"Cullen, you missed all the excitement. Semi and a car collided…"

Before he could finish, Alice ran up to me. "Edward, they won't let me see her. I need to know if she is okay. Tell them to let me see her." She was crying hysterically.

Grabbing her by the shoulders I said, "Alice, calm down. What happened?"

Sobbing she said, "It happened right in front of me. She didn't want to drive into Port Angeles so we went to the coffee shop. We were leaving and she was in front of me going through the intersection and out of nowhere a truck hit her."

Bella.

Sitting down I put my head in my hands. I had to shove all personal feelings aside and be professional. After taking several deep breaths I was ready to see where Bella was and find out if she was seriously hurt.

Addressing the other Doctor on duty, I asked, "Which room is Isabella Swan in?"

Looking at me skeptically John answered, "She's in 10."

Reaching the door calming myself with deep breaths; I slide the door open to see Bella sitting on the bed wiping tears. On the outside I could tell she wasn't hurt. A few scrapes and bruises from the airbag. I'm sure she will be sore considering she was hit was a semi. Not wanting to acknowledge it, but it could have been worse.

Realizing that he had followed I asked, "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Not even waiting for him to leave the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into my arms, careful not to hurt her from my embrace. I knew now, more than I ever did before that I wasn't going to let her go.

Holding her face between my hands looking directly into her eyes, "This isn't exactly how I planned to say this. I love you. I was a coward not to say it the other day."

With tears spilling over she told me what I needed to hear. "Edward, I love you too. I always have. You aren't a coward, I was the fool that left in the first place."

Giving her a quick kiss I said, "Now that I know you're okay, I need to get to work. Alice told me what happened just as I was starting my shift." Kissing her once more. "If you don't mind, Alice is throwing a fit wanting to see you."

"I would welcome her company until I can get out of here. Do you think you could pull some strings and spring me Doctor Cullen?"

Laughing I said, "Let's make sure you're okay before releasing you Miss Swan."

Reluctant to let her go I stood but left her fingers intertwined with mine, I kissed the inside of her wrist and started for the door.

"Edward I love you."

Winking at her I said, "I love you too."

Stepping out into the hall I was greeted by a very upset Charlie.

"Edward is she okay? They've assured me she isn't seriously hurt but I want to hear it from you."

"She's fine. I just got here myself so I don't know all the details. I'll get the Doctor attending her for you." I didn't feel comfortable at all talking to him like this so I started walking away.

He stopped me by saying, "I'm sorry Edward. I've given you a rough way the last few years." And then he did the unthinkable he offered me his hand.

Shaking his hand, I just nodded since I couldn't find the right words, "I need to get back to work and you need to see Bella."

So much for the light hearted mood I was in prior to coming to work. But that is the life of an ER Doctor. You never know who will come in or what will happen. I just hoped that the next 24 hours were uneventful.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is the next day after Bella's visit to the ER and her reflection on the events. I wanted to have a chapter between her and Alice but it just wasn't flowing from my head into written words the way I wanted it to. Sorry - Annie

* * *

**BPOV**

I had always joked if I didn't feel good that I felt like I had been ran over a Mack truck. Those simple words almost came to pass last night.

I met Alice for an early dinner at the coffee shop. She wanted to go into Port Angeles but I objected. I didn't want to drive 45 minutes for something to eat. I was working 7 a to 7 p the next day so a late night wasn't a good idea. With a three-day weekend coming up I told her maybe we could go this weekend if she didn't have any plans. That was met by a big squeal and a very emphatic yes.

Just like with Edward I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Alice. I apologized a hundred times. Telling her how sorry I was for not talking to her before I left and for not calling over the years. Again just like her brother she said she had been worried about me. I told her since she was a senior in high school when it happened there wasn't much she could do. Her reply was that she would have been there to listen to me and to discourage me from leaving.

I couldn't believe how much I had missed. Emmett married Rosalie Hale after graduating from USC. He had high hopes of an NFL career but due to an injury his senior year it wouldn't happen. When I heard that it took place a few weeks after I left, I was shocked. I couldn't believe what the fall of 2002 had brought the Cullen's. First the loss of Edward and mine's baby, my leaving and then Emmett getting hurt. While I was off wallowing in my own self-pity, they were here at home taking care of each other. I was so disgusted with myself that I was having a hard time keeping up.

I finally caught back up to her when she told me about Emmett and Rosalie's 4-year-old twin boys, Jamie and Jace. Apparently flag football wasn't good enough for them so Emmett found a peewee league that played full contact in pads. Alice said she hadn't missed a Saturday game this fall. She said they looked like little bobble heads on the field with the shoulder pads and helmets. One little push and they tipped over. But the true entertainment was Rosalie yelling from the stands _you better hit somebody if you don't want me to come down there_. I guess the other parents were afraid of her and kept their distance. Emmett and Rosalie took football very seriously.

Emmett had surprised everyone when he brought her home from USC his freshman year of college. Rosalie was tall, statuesque with wavy blonde hair. A California beauty, nothing was ever out of place. She was perfection. On the outside she looked like a beauty queen poised and ready for her tiara. That wasn't her at all. To say the least we were surprised that she spoke Car and Driver, football and wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and she could put Emmett in his place with one look. He had met his match.

When Alice started telling me about Jasper Whitlock and her, how he proposed, their wedding and how she wished I had been there. It brought tears to my eyes. She said she gave Charlie an invitation for me. I can imagine he thought by not telling me about it that he was helping me somehow. I wish he had given me the option. Even now I'm not for sure what I would have done. Would I have called or would I have made the trip back home.

Jasper Whitlock was always at the Cullen's just like I was since he was Edward's best friend growing up. Alice always had a crush on him but he never looked at her more then a little sister. She said that someday he would regret not noticing her. He finally noticed her during spring break our senior year when we went down to Los Angeles see Emmett and Rosalie at USC. Alice insisted on going. She said it wasn't fair that we were going to visit her brother without her. Carlisle and Esme finally agreed to let her go. Surely between five of us we could keep their seventeen-year-old daughter safe. She was kept safe all right. Jasper wouldn't let her out of his sight after a day at the beach and several guys started flirting with her. From that day on they were a couple.

It was also during that trip that Edward's life and mine would be forever changed. Somehow with the excitement of getting out of Forks for a week, site seeing in LA, falling asleep and waking in Edward's arms, neither one of us realized something was forgotten until our return home. Birth control.

I found myself drifting to the past again when Alice started telling me about the woman Edward was with last weekend when I ran into them at Emmett's, bringing me back to the present. She was quick to tell me there wasn't anything between them and that I didn't have any competition. I had to laugh at that since I had figured that out myself from the conversation I over heard him having with her.

When I told her I hadn't seen or spoken to Edward since that night, she let me know that no one had. Aside from reporting to work when scheduled, none of the family had seen or spoken to him either. Everyone was giving him his space and letting him deal with whatever he was trying to figure out. She never said it but we both knew the reason. Me.

After spending a couple hours with Alice and assuring her that I wasn't leaving and making plans for another time, we finally parted ways.

I was so lost in thought that I wasn't paying attention when I went though the intersection. When out of nowhere a semi truck clipped the front of my car, spinning me 180 degrees and pinning my door against the guardrail. Unfortunately it was enough for the airbag to deploy and a ride in an ambulance.

Instead of letting me climb out of the passenger door, the wonderful Forks fire department took great pride in cutting me out of the car. I knew I should have climbed out the first chance I had. Not only did I get the joy of riding in an ambulance but I also have to look for a new car.

The one bright spot of my evening in the ER was Edward telling me he loved me. It felt just the same as it did the first time he said those words so long ago. Perfect. We still had a long way to go, but our future together was headed in the right direction.

Charlie even surprised me by apologizing to Edward for the way he treated him over the years. He still saw him as the eighteen-year-old kid who got his daughter pregnant instead of the adult that he had become.

Arriving to work, just as I stepped out of the elevator, there stood Edward talking to Carlisle. I couldn't breathe. Here before me was the man that I had declared my love for the night before. In all of my weeks here, he never came up to this floor to see his Dad. Never. Since I wasn't ready to broadcast my personal life to everyone within range, I decided to just acknowledge him with a nod and walk on by.

Mistake.

I managed to swipe my badge into the locker room and open mine before he reached me.

"Don't I get a good morning or anything?" he asked. Swinging the locker door he added, "This reminders me of high school and waiting for you between classes."

Laughing I said, "Good morning." Closing the door, looking up at him I said, "Don't you need to get back to work?"

"I'm on my break so I came up to talk to Dad." Very seriously he asked, "Are you feeling okay? I still think you should have took the day off."

"I'm fine. I told you last night I wasn't calling off for my fender bender."

Shaking his head at my choice of words he asked, "Did Charlie drop you off?"

"Yes. I have to call for a rental car at some point today and then I get to spend my weekend looking for a car." I replied.

My curiosity was getting the best of me so I asked, "What were you talking to Carlisle about? I've never seen you come up here to see him."

Edward leaned towards me and whispered, "You've been avoiding me, how do you know I don't come see him?"

"Yes I have avoided you but I'm not anymore."

"You tried again just a few minutes ago. Did you think I would let you walk by with just a nod?"

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do when I saw you."

Leaning towards me again he said, "This is what you should have done."

He closed the small gap between our lips, startling me but I immediately responded to his lips moving against mine. The kiss began to slow as we both began to get a hold of our feelings.

I pulled back and looked at him not believing that had just happened. Gazing into his eyes I noticed that the spark that was missing the other night had returned.

Smiling up at him I said, "As much as I enjoyed it, I wouldn't have done that in front of the elevator."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

"I can be adventurous but not when we are both at work."

He whispered seductively into my ear "I will hold you to that statement once we get our workday out of the way." Feathering kisses along my jaw he added, "I love you."

That is how he left me. Standing there with my mouth open. There was no way I could spend the next twelve hours here knowing he was in the same building.

* * *

**3rd party POV**

Interesting. Tanya had vented to me over the weekend how she wasn't making any leeway with Dr. Edward Cullen. She said she decided to play nice last Friday night by going to the dive his brother calls a bar. Out of nowhere some Plain Jane walked in and Edward ran out after her. It wasn't until today that I put two and two together and figured out that the Bella, Tanya was up in arms about was the same one that I worked with. How stupid could I be? It wasn't like Bella was a common everyday name. I wonder what Tanya will give for the information I can get for her.

Since Bella Swan kept to herself, no one knew anything about her except that she is the police chief's daughter. Everyone thought she was having an affair with Dr. Carlisle Cullen since he always made a point of going out of his way to say good morning to her or have a goodnight. A few times it was also noticed that he would have lunch with her. But now with the addition of his son into the mix, I couldn't wait to find out her story. Maybe she was sleeping with both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

For the first time I was excited about the next 48 hours between my rotation. I was exited to see Bella. The idea of quality time without interference was what I was wanting and needing most.

Reaching her house, I suddenly became nervous. How was I supposed to do this? Remain controlled when I wanted her so desperately especially when I knew how she tasted and what she felt like in my arms. If I thought the years without her were torture, they held nothing on this.

I stood there waiting for her to open the door, trying to use the cool, wet night air to dampen my desire.

Opening the door, she didn't speak. Instead she jumped into my arms and kissed me. It was like a downpour of love, passion and everything I'd imagined she could give me. A mirror image of what I wanted to give her.

Our arms wrapped around each other we kissed seemingly forever. No two kisses alike.

Pulling back I said in a horse voice that broke with desire, "Can we go inside?"

She said, "I forgot where we were." She cleared her throat and added, "I've missed you. I mean, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been counting down all day till I could see you like this," I said.

"I know you said you would see me later but I was afraid you would forget or that you might have other plans."

"I could never forget you. Especially if I get that greeting every time."

Lying on our sides together on the couch, facing each other, I let my hands run over her body, feeling shocked at how much I had missed the feeling of her against me. Every inch of her body fit right to mine; it was l like having a cool drink after being thirsty for a long time.

Not really wanting to bring it up again but I needed to know why. I just could not understand her reasons for staying gone for so long if she still loved me.

Murmuring into her ear, "How could you stay gone for so long when we are so perfect together?"

Feeling her breath stirring against my neck she whispered, "Once I had my rational thinking back, staying away was the hardest thing I've ever done. A hundred times I picked up the phone. I knew if I did you would have been on the first flight out. I couldn't let you do that since you had already started classes."

Nodding yes, "There's no doubt I would have flown to you. But you didn't give me a chance. I could have enrolled with you or you could have came home."

Realizing I sounded a little harsh I apologized. "I'm sorry. The length of time you stayed away is the one thing I cannot understand. I've tried all week to put myself in your shoes. Enrolling in school and wanting to excel is one thing but you abandoned everyone not just me."

Taking a deep breath she said, "I know I've made a mess. If it takes me the rest of my life to make it right I will."

With her arms around me, holding me close she kissed along my neck to my ear and whispered, "I let you go once, I wouldn't do it again. That's one lesson I learned from all of this."

I kissed her hair, her ear, and her cheek. Cupping her face in my hands, tilting her head back. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere." Gently kissing her lips.

Feathering my fingertips over her cheeks and jaw, drawing a long sigh from her. I continued exploring her face, memorizing her in minute detail. When I caressed her lower lip with my thumb, she sighed and I couldn't resist placing another kiss there before wrapping my arms around her. I was never letting her go.

We stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other. Not wanting to let the other go.

It felt so nice having her in my arms that I almost missed noticing that her breathing had changed. Thoroughly relaxed, she was falling asleep.

Whispering, "Bella, wake up. You need to get to bed and I need to get home."

Shaking her head no, "Stay." Still not fully awake, standing she grabbed my hand pulling me up off the couch. "You're in no condition to drive home. You're just as tired as I'm."

"Bella, I'm fine." Sleep was not what I had on my mind when I thought of a bed and Bella in the same sentence. I was wide a wake. Considering she wasn't, tonight wasn't the right time to be sharing her bed.

"Humor me," she said pulling me down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Sleeping in my jeans doesn't sound very comfortable." I was grasping at anything to keep a safe distance between us.

"Seriously Edward, when did you become so modest, especially with me? You've never slept in anything but boxers." Pulling the covers back, she climbed into bed and patting the spot next to her, she added, "Strip and come on."

Shaking my head at her, I pulled my shirt off and stepped out of my jeans, tossing them next to the bed, I climbed in next to her.

"See, that was easy." Leaning towards me she whispered against my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing her softly.

Lying on her side facing me, she was out in no time.

I spent the next two hours lying next to Bella watching her sleep and listening to her breathing. The sight and sound was beautiful and one that I had missed for a long time.

The next morning waking up, I looked down to see her beautiful head lying on my bare chest. Her left arm was wrapped around my waist and both of my arms holding her to me. A smile crossed my face as I took in that sight. I wanted to wake up to that sight every morning for the rest of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Not quite ready to open my eyes to find that I had been dreaming and that my arms weren't wrapped around Edward. I sneaked a peek and discovered that he was indeed lying next to me. Reality was much better then my dream considering we were both wrapped around each other. Not ready to let him go, I decided to just enjoy the comfort of being in his arms.

For the first time in years I had actually slept through the night. Normally my nights consisted of hours of insomnia before I would finally fall asleep for a couple of hours. Last night I didn't remember waking.

It took me a while to fall asleep knowing Edward was in the same bed. When he took his shirt off, I was blown away. He had always been in great shape, not big and bulky like Emmett, just the right amount of muscle definition. The memories I had hung onto for so long didn't compare to him now. It took all of my will power to keep my hands to myself. I didn't want to scare him away by attacking him, so I slept with my hands under my pillow.

Not for sure when I had latched onto him in the night but it gave me a reason to feign sleep to run my hands across his chest, his stomach and his sides. Eyes closed, I was using just my fingertips tracing patterns on his stomach when his muscles clinched and a hand came down on top of mine stopping my path. The feeling of being caught with my hands in the cookie jar came over me, so I froze.

"I know you're awake. You're holding your breath," he said, pulling me tighter against his side.

"How long have you known?" I asked, conceding my loss.

Laughing he said, "The entire time. You were never good at pretending you were asleep."

Sounding serious he added, "Last night I realized how much I missed watching you sleep."

Leaning up to look at him and to say something, I surprised myself by kissing instead. As soon as his lips touched mine, I realized he had no intention of stopping. He took control of the embrace, his hands, his mouth filled with the same wild desire I had been feeling since I woke up.

I exulted in the frenzied loss of control, because I knew he was a person who always kept a tight rein on himself.

My fingers tangled in his hair, I moaned overwhelmed by him, his hard muscles, soft lips, and strong hands moving down my body. With his hands moving up and down my body all thoughts aside from getting both of us naked disappeared.

Sensing both of our needs and our urgency, his lips left mine, as he moved away to pull the covers tangled around us. My hands joined his, pushing the blankets to the floor.

Then his mouth was back on mine, the intensity of his kisses growing. My own reaction swirling into something so intense, so totally absorbing, a frenzy of ravenous need.

His lips left mine again as he leaned back on his knees, pulling me up with him, his hands under my tank top, pushing it upward. Without hesitating I raised my arms to help him. Tossing it to the floor, his smoldering gaze burned into mine. Taking in the sight of this gorgeous man, his tousled hair, I had to bite my lip before a whimper escaped.

His lips returned to mine briefly before he pressed openmouthed kisses along my jaw, my neck, my shoulder, and down my chest until he reached my breasts, which ached and throbbed for his touch.

He paused again, studying me. I whimpered, "Don't stop." Wanting his touch so desperately, begging him for it. Hearing my plea, his lips catching my nipple, sucking on it until a broken, strangled cry passed from my lips.

He suckled harder, his tongue and teeth nipping the tender flesh, stopping long enough to move his attention to the other. One of them either in his mouth or in the palm of his hand.

Despite the astonishing thrill of his touch, I wanted more, slipping my hands between us to the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down his hips. He leaned back and shoved them the rest of the way down, kicking them across the room.

I giggled at the image, maybe even contemplated how we got to this point, but I didn't have time for that. He was pushing me back down, moving over me. His lips finding mine again and we were once more lost in the delicious act of tasting each other.

My legs parted to cradle him right where I wanted him. His hard erection against the only barrier between us, my shorts, created an agonizing and incredible friction against my aroused, wet sex.

Moaning against his lips, pulling him tighter to me with my legs. He made a noise low in his throat in response, the hands that were tangled in my hair moved away. Bracing one hand against the bed as he leveled himself up and slipped his other hand between our bodies. He caught the leg of my shorts, tugging them down my legs, baring me.

I didn't feel the least bit of embarrassment or uncertainty. I wanted him and I wanted him to know just how much.

Running the pad of his finger back up my leg, "You are so beautiful." He worked his way to my core; one finger parted me, touching my already wet entrance. His finger a teasing torture. He gently entered one of them into me, working it back and forth while his mouth nipped up and down my neck.

"Edward, please, I want you so badly." I moaned as my head rolled around on the bed. He slid another finger in me and began moving them both. "Please." I begged. I wanted it all, all of him. It had been way too long.

His lips once again found their way back to mine, his tongue slipping inside my mouth, mimicking what he wanted to do. And I wanted it too. Nearly panting with desire, I nipped his bottom lip, spreading my legs wider.

That was all the invitation he need, because his mouth left mine as his eyes met mine, his so serious and smoldering.

"God, I love you so much." His voice breathless.

His eyes held mine a moment longer, then he entered me, giving us what we both wanted. He slowly slid his entire length deep inside me, filling me and stretching me. It was perfect.

For a few seconds, he simply stayed that way. Just enjoying our connection, not knowing where I started and he began.

I touched his cheek, understanding the intensity and the wonder of our union. He nuzzled my palm, closing his eyes, seeming to bask in my caress.

Then he started to move, sliding in and out in a slow steady pace. I closed my eyes, letting my hands slide down his back, feeling each ripple of muscle as he moved. Just as the slow rhythm got to be too much, he started to move faster and harder, filling me deeper then I ever imagined.

Arching my back into the mattress, my legs locked around his hips, my release flooded me, leaving me limp. Edward followed, his breathing coming in short pants, his skin damp from exertion and release.

After a few moments, he lifted his head from where it rested on my chest, "I changed my mind," he whispered.

I frowned not quite following. What had he changed his mind about? Me? Us? This situation?

Trying to sound calm I asked, "About what?"

"The beat of your heart. That's what I missed the most."


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Leaning over the edge of the bed, I grabbed the covers we had both hastily thrown to the floor, pulling them over us. "Don't get too comfy. I don't want to sleep my day away." I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, and pulled her closer to me. Her head tucked underneath my chin.

"We're not sleeping," she said snuggling closer. "Just resting our eyes."

Even though we were not supposed to be sleeping, I awoke to the sound of someone banging on her front door. I looked around and discovered Bella wasn't here. Getting out of bed I grabbed my clothes, discovering trying to dress and walk at the same time doesn't work.

Just as I reached the hallway, Bella stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her back to me, walking into the living room.

She's going to be the death of me. "Bella, you're not answering the door in that are you?" I was sure she wasn't but I had to ask.

She screamed, spinning towards me, her towel threatening to slide down.

"Edward," she gasped. "Your scared me! I was trying to see who's here."

Stepping around her. I couldn't see who was on her porch but I knew the car sitting behind mine in driveway.

"Who is it?" she asked standing behind me.

"Your Dad," I told her as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"You're going to have to let him in. I'll get dressed."

Great. Opening the door I greeted Charlie, "Charlie!"

Stepping inside he said, "Where's Bella?" He cut right to the chase.

"She's getting dressed. She will be right out." Probably wasn't the best thing to say considering he kept clinching and un-clinching his hand around the gun he was wearing.

So much for the truce we had reached two days ago.

Before he could say or do anything, Bella appeared, running her fingers through her wet hair, pulling it back into ponytail. "Dad, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

I couldn't resist when I saw what she was wearing. Cut-off sweats and a hooded sweatshirt two sizes too big, laughing I said, "Hey that's my sweatshirt. And I'm pretty sure at one time those were my sweats that you cut the legs off of."

Glaring at me she said, "Now is not the time to notice clothes you didn't realize you were missing."

What else had she taken of mine that I hadn't noticed?

Charlie cleared his throat clearly not amused by my outburst, "If you would have answered your phone, I wouldn't have stopped by." He sighed before continuing, "I've called several times this morning. Didn't you hear your phone?"

Hugging Charlie she said, "I'm sorry. I turned it off when I put it on the charger last night and forgot about it. We slept in this morning and I haven't turned it on yet."

"I noticed that," he said looking at me with disapproval after hearing we slept in.

I didn't relax my stance. I continued to stand there with my arms crossed. His approval was something I would never have when it came to Bella.

Walking towards the door he said, "Now that I know you're okay I'll go."

Kissing Charlie on the cheek she replied, "I'm sorry I worried you. I'll call you tomorrow."

As Bella stood looking out the glass storm door I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist I said, "That was awkward."

She leaned back against me bringing her right hand up to caress my face, "Just a little. He never stops by."

Not wanting to analyst the reason for Charlie stopping by, I kissed her temple. "Besides what you are wearing what else haven't I missed from my closet?"

Turning in my arms, placing her arms around my neck, "A few hooded sweatshirts, a handful of t-shirts and another pair of sweat pants that I also cut the legs off of." She leaned in and kissed me slowly and sweetly.

Considering she had also been missing from my life, a few clothes didn't matter.

I brushed my lips across hers once more, "I need to run home." Feeling her pull away from me, I pulled her closer. "Why don't you come with me and we can get some lunch since we slept till noon and missed breakfast."

Looking up at me she replied, "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

She went and changed out of the cut-off sweats into a pair of jeans. She was definitely going to be the death of me. She had changed into a pair of boot cut jeans that sat low on her hips and a snug fitting button up shirt. Even though I knew every inch of her, that outfit left very little to the imagination to what was underneath.

Since I was starting at her with my mouth open, she was looking at me worried. "Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Shaking my head no I replied, "No. You look great. Ready?"

I had to laugh because as soon as we got in the car she went right for the stereo controls. Music was the one thing we disagreed on when in the car together when we were younger. She consistently changed stations and apparently that hadn't changed. Two stop signs and a stop light I had heard ten different stations but not a complete song.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

Still laughing I said, "Just wondering if you were going to find a song that you like and leave it there."

"Obviously I didn't or I would have stopped." Annoyed that I was still laughing she added, "It's not that funny."

Pulling up to my apartment Bella asked, "Why didn't you move back home with your parents?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't move in with Charlie. Too many years out on my own."

"I guess you're right," she answered.

Stepping inside I said, "Let me take a quick shower and then we can decide what we want to do today."

I wasn't for sure how I had functioned so long without her. I finished my shower, dressed quickly, hating being away from Bella for the last fifteen minutes.

Stepping out of the bathroom I called her name. "Bella!"

From my bedroom she answered. "I'm in here." She was sitting against the wall between my bed and dresser with the small fireproof safe I kept important papers in between her legs and various items from it laid around her. With tears in her eyes and embarrassed she added, "Edward, I wasn't being nosy. I was just wondering around waiting on you and it was sitting on the bed opened. I'm sorry."

Damn. I had totally forgot I had it out the other day before I left for work. "Bella, it's okay. Aside from a few things, everything in there is as much yours as it is mine." I felt stupid having left it out. I never did that. Then on top of leaving it out, it was not only unlocked but also opened. What if there had been a fire or someone broke in. What if everything in it was lost?

But instead of what ifs, the reality was Bella was sitting among the contents.

Glancing into the box, several of my personal items were left, my birth certificate, high school diploma, college diploma, medical school diploma, my medical license and my malpractice insurance policy. I knew what she had out.

She wasn't making an effort to get up from the floor, so I walked towards her. "Scoot forward, let me sit behind you." She leaned away from the wall so I could sit behind her, my back against the wall, her sitting between my legs, and a few items from our previous life together sitting between hers.

I wasn't for sure if this was going to help or hurt us.

We sat there in silence for several minutes before she spoke. "You must think I'm cold-hearted by leaving all of this behind." She wrapped my arms around her and intertwined our fingers as she leaned her head against my chest.

Leaning my head against hers, "That thought never crossed my mind. I said it before; I understand you had your reasons for doing what you did. I just don't agree with how you handled it."

She had everything laid out in somewhat of a chronological order.

She had taken our certificate of marriage out of its envelope and laid the black velvet jewelry box on top of it.

Untwining her fingers from my right hand, I reached for the box. I took a deep breath and started to open it.

"Don't," she pleaded.

"Bella, it'll be okay. This is something we need to do. Together."

As I opened the box I felt her breathing hard and quickly as if she was out of breath against my chest. "Bella, you need to calm down or you're going to start hyperventilating."

Feeling her tears hitting my arm, she whispered, "I'm okay."

I was an ass for doing this to her but it was time that we visited the past so that we could live in the present and start our future together.

Nestled in the box was her wedding band, a 3/8-carat t.w. ring, a row of nine sparkling round diamonds set in 14K white gold. She refused an engagement ring but I had insisted that she have diamonds in her wedding band.

She surprised me when she took the box from my hand. Leaving it in the box she ran her fingers across the row of diamonds. "I forgot how beautiful it was." Sighing she added, "Thinking back to that day, taking this ring off that symbolized your unending love for me and leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

I wasn't going to respond and ask more questions. I had already said it once today; I disagreed with how she handled it.

She picked up our certificate of marriage, put it back in the envelope and placed it back in the safe. Taking a deep breath she closed the lid over her ring and laid it on top of the envelope. But not before her tears splashed onto the envelope leaving several wet drops.

With that gesture she put one chapter of our life away. The chapter wasn't closed, since it could never be closed completely, just tucked away.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, picking up Elijah's birth certificate she asked, "Do you ever wonder what our life would have been like if he would have lived?"

With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around her shoulders, I leaned my head towards hers and answered, "Everyday. It's usually the first and last thought of my day. "

She turned her head and kissed my cheek. "Me too."

Continuing she added, "I requested a duplicate copy of his birth certificate a couple of years ago. That is how I was able to have his foot tattooed on my wrist. I got the idea from a professor at Dartmouth. She took her jacket off one day in class, wearing a dressy tank top, revealing a tattoo on her shoulder. I had never seen anything like it." She was rubbing her fingers across his name and his foot when she finished, "It was a baby's left and right foot with angels' wings coming off of them. I didn't want anything that big. Once the copy came in the mail and I saw how small his foot was, I decided I wanted it on my wrist. Someplace I could see it."

Hugging her to me, I took her wrist and brought it to my lips. "You picked the perfect spot," kissing it.

With his birth certificate in hand she picked up his death certificate and put both of them in the safe. Another chapter tucked away.

Finally, Bella picked up the unopened envelope addressed to me from the county clerk of courts office. "You never opened this."

Shaking my head no. "I didn't want to see the written words stating our marriage was null and void as if it never existed."

"The attorney suggested an annulment. He said since we were so young it would be the best route to go. It wasn't until after it was final that I realized what annulment meant," she said, putting the unopened envelope into the safe, closing the lid.

Over the years I always carried a dull ache in my chest but the last few days it hadn't been present. When I first saw her sitting amongst the items I thought it would open back up but it didn't.

I think we were going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

After procrastinating for years and the guilt of leaving, the weight of it was somewhat lifted. I was so thankful to have had Edward with me. For everything that I had put him through he could have just walked away without giving me a chance but he didn't. And I loved him all the more for that. He was truly my other half.

I turned to face him, straddling his legs. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes since I was now on level with his. He was concentrating too hard. Just as I was about to say something he brought his hands to my face and pulled me towards him. "You are my life, my everything. I want a future with you but I can't do it by myself if I'm always worrying if you are going to bolt at the first sign of trouble." As if to soften his speech, he kissed my top lip then my bottom lip. "We have to be a team to make this work."

At first I was stunned at what sounded like an ultimatum and then I realized he wanted me, faults and all if I made one promise; to communicate, the one thing I failed to do six years ago when I walked away from him.

He opened his mouth to say something else but I stopped him by placing a finger to his lips. Placing my hands to his face I brushed my lips against his, "I promise never to shut you out ever again. I'm yours as long as you'll have me." Kissing him once more. "I'm hoping we are wanting the same thing; forever."

"I wouldn't want anything less." Slowly his hands moved from my face, leisurely making their way down my back.

Placing my lips against his neck, brushing kisses here and there, lightly sucking and licking. My hands found their way into his hair and I pulled him even closer to me. Kissing my way back to his lips, my lips lightly brushing his. His tongue was tracing my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth to allow him entrance. My mouth was filled with his essence as our lips started to move together. I shivered as his hand found its way under my shirt, his fingertips slowly moving up and down my spine.

Before we could get carried way, Debussy's Clair de Lune started playing from his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he scowled at the screen, obvious not pleased by the caller. "Hold that thought."

I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, biting my lip and closing my eyes as he took the call.

"_Edward Cullen"_

"_Yes. That's what I was scheduled this week, Sunday, Wednesday and Saturday."_

Listening to this one sided conversation it sounded work related. He was probably being called in.

"_Absolutely. That would actually work out for me."_

"_No, it's fine. It's not a problem switching."_

"_Okay, I'll see you then."_

Putting his phone away, he pulled me close and asked, "Where were we?"

I opened my eyes, slowly, and found myself staring into his sparkling emerald eyes. I couldn't hide my disappointment. I wanted to know how long I had with him. "When do you have to go?"

"Go where?" he replied.

"The hospital. What time do you have to go in?"

"Sunday night at eight. Why?" he was looking at me like I had grown two heads.

I shook my head, confused. "Sunday? What? No you are scheduled Saturday night and you just took a call that sounded like you were leaving."

"I was scheduled for Saturday until two minutes ago. I was asked to switch with someone and it was easier to switch the entire week. I will have the same schedule that I worked this week starting Sunday night."

Pulling him closer to me. "Seriously? I get you for an extra 24 hours."

He answered, "Unless you don't want me."

"Of course I want you. I always want you. Which brings me to something I wanted to ask you. Are you going to…well…you know?" I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was at asking him if he had planned to stay with me.

He chuckled, "Am I what? What are you asking me, Bella?"

My brows furrowed in confusion before realization dawned. "Like you don't know." He was baiting me. "Edward are you staying with me?"

"I hadn't planned to be anywhere else." Raising his eyebrow. "But I have a question of my own. It's a little late but this morning…"

This morning was incredible. Embarrassed and blushing I asked, "What about this morning?"

He continued. "You would think with a medical degree and our previous unplanned pregnancy, well, I would have been more responsible…"

Blushing more then before, "Stop right there. After I had the baby, I was never regular. I would go months without, you know, my period." Even after everything we had been through together, this was still an embarrassing conversation to have with him. "Whether it was stress or diet the easiest fix was the birth control pill. I've been on it for years." I just never needed it until today.

Nodding that he understood. "Being spontaneous this morning was okay."

Not for sure how it happened, I ended up on my back, Edward hovering over me, resting on his arms on either side of my head.

It was my turn to giggle and blush. "Most definitely," my hands on his waist pulling him towards me

As if we needed any more interruptions, my stomach rumbled with hunger just as he brushed his lips against mine.

Leaning his head against my shoulder he started laughing. "Or not." Getting up he reached for my hand to help me up. "Let's get some lunch." We walked out of his bedroom, hand in hand.

As he pulled out onto the main road I asked, "What are we having?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. We can stay in town or drive to Port Angeles."

"We can stay in town and go to the coffee shop. They have enough variety."

Once that was decided and we were waiting to be seated, I heard a voice that I hoped never to hear again. "I'll be right back."

Standing at the sink, washing my hands. What the hell is wrong with me? I couldn't will myself away from the sink and to the door. I knew I had to go back out there and save Edward and face her.

Scanning the dining room to see where Edward was seated, I saw her talking to him with an order pad in hand. Figures she would be our waitress. Walking towards him, I kept telling myself that I could be nice and forget about her like I had over the years.

Just was I stepped closer I heard her say, _"I heard you were home and a Doctor. Wow. I would love to talk anatomy with you." _

Was that her pick-up line? Edward was just nodding his head. And I had left him to fend for himself. I wasn't for sure why she intimidated me so much but she always did.

Taking a deep breath and sliding into the booth, "Lauren Mallory. I haven't seen you in years."

Looking between Edward and me she said, "You've got to be kidding me. You two are still together." She still had that nasally voice that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. Finally settling on Edward she said, "Your loss. I was hoping you had finally came to your senses and dumped her."

Edward was being gracious when he suggested, "Lauren, why don't you take our order."

As Lauren walked away after we ordered, Edward said, "You could have warned me that she was here. We would have gone somewhere else. I never understand why you let her get to you."

Glancing towards the counter where she was, "She always knew what buttons to push with me."

Seeing the direction I was staring he said, "Bella, why are you staring at Lauren? I don't know who is worse you or her?"

He did not just say that. "I just have issues when it comes to her. Something I never grew out of."

"Obviously!" Shaking his head, "You really have no idea of the hold you have on me."

I knew the hold he had on me but I couldn't fathom that he felt the same. Alice had told me he had dated over the years. Which is my fault considering I left him; the very thought that he had been with anyone else was unimaginable. Just thinking it made me shutter and I closed my eyes.

"Where did you just go?"

I sighed as I opened my eyes. "Sorry just an unpleasant thought."

"Why don't you tell me or are we keeping secrets already."

Looking around the restaurant to ensure our conversation couldn't be overheard, "I know I have no right to ask but if I don't I will always wonder. How many women have you been with?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Looking me directing in the eyes he answered. "Only you. Over the years I tried to be normal and go out but it never felt right. There wasn't anybody that I wanted to be close to. But with you, I feel this pull. Whenever you are near, I can't resist, I can't stay away."

I was on the verge of crying. He hadn't been with anyone else. "Me neither. I only wanted you."

Standing up he took his wallet out, laid some money down, reached for my hand and said, "Come on. Lets go."

Placing my hand in his, we left without having our meal, which was fine with me. I wanted something else.

The ride to his apartment was silent until we reached his door and kissed me. I made a small, surprised noise into his mouth as he picked me up. He broke the kiss, "Now that I have you, what am I going to do with you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A playful EPOV**

Some spend their entire life seeking a person who will make their life complete, while others are lucky enough for love to fall into their lap. Fortunately, I'm one of the lucky ones.

I never dreamed I could love her more than I already did. When she said _me too. I only wanted you;_ I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Just as I had been curious about her, she had been curious about me. Both of us scared to ask and hear the answer we dreaded most. I just couldn't believe that as passionate as she was, that she had only unleashed it on me. Not that I'm complaining, I want to be the only one on the receiving end. And I'm extremely thankful that I always will be.

Walking through my apartment with her legs wrapped around my waist, I couldn't quite believe my own behavior. I had been the serious one, the uptight one, and the stick-in-the-mud for so long without her, yet with her I couldn't stop myself. I never could.

She smiled against my lips, "I love your kisses."

I grinned what she always called my crooked smile. "Well, yours aren't too shabby either."

Her face grew serious as she cupped my cheek, her thumb running along my bottom lip, "You have the most beautiful smile." She leaned in to place her lips where her thumb had been.

Placing her on the bed, I began to undress her. She watched me with her big brown eyes trust so clear in them. As I took each article of clothing off I kissed every inch that was revealed.

Moving downward, taking as much of her breast into my mouth as I could, swirling my tongue around one hardened nipple, then turning my attention to the other. Her fingers knotted into my hair, arching her body up to press against me. I moved down, savoring the soft, heated skin of her stomach, her hips, and her outer thigh.

She whimpered as I pressed a kiss to her inner thigh just above her knee. "You are teasing me," she breathed, as I kissed her knee. "And that tickles."

I sat back, giving her another crooked smile. "I'm not teasing." I continued to kiss her, loving her movements, the taste of her skin. "I'm kissing you all over."

She laughed, wiggling under my lips as my attention became more focused. Going back to her stomach, her hips, and her upper thighs. She gasped and writhed under me, as my need jumped with each kiss, with each reaction from her.

"As much as I love this," she said, arching as I nipped, then sucked the flesh of her inner thigh, "but I want all of you." Then she added with a disgruntled pout, "And you are still totally dressed."

"Hmm, is that a problem?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Of course it is!"

"Should I undress then?"

Again her eyes widened, this time implying I was truly dense. "Yes."

She sat up and tugged at my shirt, working it up and over my head. "You can be a pushy little thing when you don't get what you want," I informed her, as she ran her fingers up and down my chest and stomach.

She stilled her hands against my chest. "You have gotten awfully serious."

I shook my head no, giving her another smile. "No. Just concentrating on how much I love the feel of your hands."

She grinned back, her eyes sparkling with mischief and pleasure. "Hmm, what else can I do to get you concentrating?"

Her hand slid down my chest, over my stomach to my waistband. She easily undid the button and zipper, and she moved to work them down my legs.

She started to press kisses along my collarbone, then lower and lower, mimicking my earlier attentions. As wonderful as her mouth felt, I couldn't let her continue. "God," I groaned as her mouth moved down to my inner thighs, "that feels so good."

I felt her lips curl into a smile at my roughly muttered words. But that smile was quickly transformed into a squeal as I caught her around the waist. I pinned her down, kissing her neck, then nipping my ear. "I'm supposed to be kissing you all over."

She gasped. "No fair." Her words were halfhearted at best.

"I know. I'm awful to make you suffer like this." Kissing down her chest and stomach.

A breathy laugh escaped her. "You really are."

I moved lower. "I'm about to get worse."

She made a noise of feigned despair. "Only if you must."

"Oh, I must." I brushed my lips over her, just teasing her with a brush of my mouth, a breath. Nothing more.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, urging my mouth to her. But instead I kissed her hip. "I don't know what I was thinking. Kissing you all over is going to take a long time."

She made a frustrated noise and for a second I wondered whom I was really tormenting with this game. "I can't wait a long time," she informed me through clenched teeth.

I smiled, deciding to have mercy on us both. "You know, neither can I." I pressed my mouth to her, parting her with my tongue, her dewy sweet taste on my lips and tongue. I flicked and swirled my tongue, then sucked, repeating the process over and over until I tasted her release. I continued to lick and taste her as she cried out.

Her fingers still knotted in my hair, she gently tugged. "Come here," she murmured. I obeyed, sliding up her. "How do you do this?"

I raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure of what she meant.

Putting her hands on my face, "How do you arouse me so much? How do you make me forget everything but you?"

I gave her a penetrating look and then I shook my head. "I don't know. But you have the same effect on me."

She kissed me, wrapping her legs around my back, pulling me tight to her, letting me know exactly what she wanted. Not that there was any doubt. And I gave her what we both wanted. Slowly sliding my entire length deep inside her.

I began to move, slow, penetrating thrusts, building her desire again. I watched her face, every reaction. Feeling every shudder and vibration of her body. I learned how much she wanted, how long she would wait before making demands on me with her body.

This was heaven. Utter and total heaven.

And just as quickly as she had with my mouth, she was spiraling toward another release. Her breathing came in short pants; perspiration glossed her skin in a fine sheen. Her fingers dug into my back and I picked up the pace, thrusting into her hungrily.

"Yes," she cried, her nails biting into my skin. "Edward!"

My name called out in her passion-ragged voice was all I needed. I came into her, my release filling her wet and slick. I collapsed against her; my head nestled between her neck and shoulder, her fingers combing through my hair.

"Edward," she whispered.

I moved resting my chin on her chest. "Yes?"

She smiled, the expression so cute, I was momentarily lost in it when I realized she was speaking. "I love you Edward. I never want you to doubt that. You are my heart and soul. Without you I'm not complete. All I ever wanted was you."

"I love you too. And you are all I ever wanted." I kissed her, giving her everything I felt


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start, somewhat dreading what today was going to bring. Our bliss filled weekend was coming to an end. It was Sunday, tonight Edward would work his 24 hour shift. We wouldn't see each other until tomorrow night. I'm sure I would see him a couple of times through out the day while I worked when he would escape the ER. But it wouldn't be the same as seeing him every minute as I had the last three days.

Rolling over on my side, face-to-face with him. Edward continued to sleep. He was on his stomach, only one of his eyes-lashes dark against his cheek, his nose and cheekbone were visible among the tangle of his hair and bedding. He looked unbelievably beautiful.

I continued gaping at him recalling every detail of the last few days. Our crazed, impulsive lovemaking that reminded me more of our overeager teen days then the rational adults we were suppose to be. I wouldn't trade any minute of it.

With careful fingers, I reached out to smooth back his hair from his face. He really does have the face of an angel. I touched his hair again, crawled out of bed, grabbing his discarded shirt, slipping it on.

I went to the bathroom starting the shower letting it warm up, as I took Edward's shirt off. I closed my eyes as I stood under the showerhead, hoping the water would wash my fears away. What if he didn't come home with me tomorrow?

I didn't realize he was in the shower with me until he spoke. "What is it with you leaving me in bed alone," he stated taking a step towards me and hitting me with his crooked smile that was just for me.

Glancing over my shoulder at him I was speechless watching him approach me.

His hands on my hips, he turned me and took my spot under the showerhead. "You need a bigger shower."

"Hey. I was here first." Standing behind him, watching as he ran his fingers through his hair, the water cascading down his back. I wanted this everyday. I wanted Edward everyday. "Edward, move in with me."

"Bella now is not the time to discuss this. Let's go to my parents, get this morning over with and before I leave for work we will discuss living arrangements."

* * *

It was a long ride to the Cullen's, neither one of us having anything to say to the other. Because of my insecurities and wants, I had ruined the remainder of our day.

Getting out of the car Edward reached for my hand. "Come on." Taking his hand I just nodded.

When I stepped through the front door it was as if I had come home. Standing in the foyer, I started turning and looking around. The inside of the house smelled the same but looked somewhat different. Esme had changed the décor a little but for the most part it was exactly as I remembered.

"Does it meet your inspection?"

Wrapping my arms around him. "I don't know what I was afraid of."

Kissing the top of my head he said, "Me neither," as we walked towards the back of the house.

Before we reached the family room, two miniature versions of Emmett greeted us. I was not prepared for the feelings I had when Edward knelt to their level to stop their attempt to run us over. I pictured him talking to a different little boy, a miniature version of himself.

Looking between them both he asked, "Didn't Grandma tell you no running in the house?"

One of the twins answered him, displaying the deepest dimples I had ever seen. "Not today."

Edward just shook his head and under his breathe said, "Not today."

The other one was peeking around Edward at me. He cupped his hands to Edward's ear and loud enough for me to hear he asked, "Uncle Eddie, who is that?"

I lost it and started laughing uncontrollably. Growing up he absolutely loathed that nickname when Emmett called him that. Apparently Emmett got the last laugh knowing Edward would never correct his nephews.

"What's wrong with her?" The dimpled one asked.

"I have no idea." He looked at me with a mischievously look in his eyes and said, "Boys this is Bella." Patting the dimpled one first he added, "This is Jamie and this is Jace."

In unison I heard, "Daddy told Mommy your Bella was home." Then they were off running towards another part of the house.

Stepping into the family room, Rosalie sat on the couch reading a magazine in 3-inch red heels and jeans. I knew what was coming when she smiled and winked at me scrutinizing my clothes. "Looks like Alice and I need to stage an intervention. Seriously, Bells, hi-top Chuck Taylors, are you looking for a pick-up game against the 76 Celtics."

Holding my foot out in front of me and twirling it, "Nope and they are the low-cut ones."

Standing up and shaking her head, "Scandalous. You're twenty-five years old and still dressing like a teen." Pulling me into a hug that rivaled one of Emmett's she whispered for my ears only, "You were missed Bella and whatever was going on in that head of yours when you left, you were never alone."

"I know that now." Letting go of each other I asked, "Where is Alice?"

Totally forgetting that Edward and Emmett were in the room, Emmett's booming voice replied, "Vegas. One of my vendors came into the bar, I wasn't there, he offered Alice a comped three night stay in Vegas. And she took it."

Edward told him, "That's what you get for hiring her."

Emmett was still fuming. "I didn't hire her so she doesn't have a title or a paycheck."

Rose chimed in, "She introduced herself as the head of PR when he was in. That's how she received the Vegas get-a-way."

Obviously Emmett didn't know that since he asked, "Head of PR, are you serious? Only Alice could think that fast on her feet to get something she wants."

"Emmett don't be talking about your sister when she isn't here to defend herself." Esme said standing right behind me. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yes Mother." Emmett and Rosalie left the room on that note leaving the three of us.

Hugging me Esme said, "Good morning sweetie." A little softer she added, "Thanks for bringing Edward home."

"I think he brought me home," I replied hugging her tighter before letting her go and watching her pull Edward into a similar embrace.

Letting go of Edward, Esme said, "Come on you two. There will be nothing left if we don't get in there."

As I was following Esme out, Edward grabbed me by my belt loops pulling me towards him. "Hey not so fast." My back against his chest, his breathe against my ear, "Are you still upset about this morning and me not wanting to discuss living together."

"I'm not upset. I just don't understand why you will not consider it."

"I said we would discuss it later today. I haven't said yes or no."

* * *

The morning flew by and the next thing I knew, Esme was asking Carlisle, Edward and Emmett to clear the table.

Finally making my escape, I started for the stairs to the second floor where Esme proudly displayed the family pictures. There were several that I wanted to see, ones from occasions that I had missed.

Staring at the pictures gracing the walls was almost unbearable. Tears in my eyes, my throat threatening to close from the strangled sob I was holding in, all of their family memories staring back at me, telling me what a fool I was for leaving. What hurt worse was the person missing in one of the pictures.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind. "How's my little sister from another Mother?" Emmett asked.

Putting my hands on his forearms, "I'm fine, just admiring my big brother on his wedding day."

"I looked good in that tux. It took them forever to find one that fit. I split one jacket down the back when the guy fitting me suggested that I flex to see if I could move in it."

Hiding my face in his arms laughing, "What did he do?" I could actually picture that happening in my mind. I'm sure he put on quite a show flexing his shoulders.

Chuckling he replied, "Luckily Dad was there to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack since he collapsed and quit breathing. Then we had to listen to him say over and over it was an Armani."

Continuing he added, "When I picked the tux up the day before our wedding, he was reluctant to let me have it. He tried his best to get Dad to buy it. Are you sure, you don't want to buy it? I will never have need of a jacket this size again."

Briefly pausing before he continued, "Of course when Alice and Jasper married the same shop was used. Even through it was several years later, I must have made an impression on the guy because when we walked in he was shaking his head no, no not you again."

"Was he better prepared to fit you correctly this time?"

Nodding yes he answered, "He made sure to double check his measurements before he had me try anything on. He didn't want a repeat of my infamous jacket splitting. Alice of course had to have the brand that James Bond wears, Brioni. That was interesting considering they are known for their fit, shoulders are wide, the waist narrow, the embodiment of the perfect male physique. Yeah, that's me."

Deciding it was now or never. Glancing at the picture that had caught my eye earlier, there was a question I needed answered. "Emmett, can I ask you something?"

His chin resting on my head he replied, "You know you can ask me anything?"

Taking a deep breath I pointed to a picture. "Why wasn't Edward in your wedding party?" Deep down I knew the answer; I just needed to hear it said out loud.

"It was July when we were married, you had been gone eight or nine months. He had started calling home, checking in a couple times a week and he had made a couple of weekend visits. I asked him to be my best man. He said he couldn't, he had too much on his plate since he was enrolled full-time in summer classes. He showed up minutes before the wedding and left right after. We didn't see him again until Christmas."

That strangled sob I had been trying to contain came out. I was never going to escape the repercussions of leaving. Something was always lurking waiting to jump out when I least expected it.

Understanding he replied, "Bella, its okay." Turning me around to face him. "You have to stop reliving the past and embrace your future. You both finally have what you want, don't throw it away because you can't stop beating yourself for leaving. What's done is done. You need to work on the present and the future."

Hearing him say it out loud I realized that was exactly what I had been doing. "How did you become so wise? You gave me a pep talk last week at the bar and another one today."

Laughing he said, "Edward had a pep talk about twenty minutes before you walked in last week. First him and then out of nowhere you walked in. I had my game on dealing with you both."

Shaking my head telling myself I didn't want to know what Edward's pep talk was, I asked my first question again. "How did you become so wise?'

"Bartending. It's the oddest thing to have complete strangers stop in and want someone to listen to their problems, hoping you have a solution for them. Maybe I need to start charging for my services." Finally he said, "Come on, I'm sure that the dishes have been cleared by now."

"You came up here just to get out of clearing the table."

Shrugging his shoulders as if it was a big deal. "Well yeah. Edward and Dad had it covered."

Coming down the stairs into the formal living room, I noticed everyone had retreated to the family room. Except for Edward, who was lounging more then sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed, eyes closed and his head leaned back against the couch.

I stopped several feet in front of him and just took in the sight before me. He was gorgeous. I still could not believe that we had come full circle in a matter of days. Considering we were both off the last couple of days, the stars had been in our favor to reconnect. Except for one minor detail.

Never opening his eyes, "You realize you could never be a hunter since you don't have the skills to sneak up on your prey."

Trying my best not to laugh, "I wasn't sneaking up on my prey, just admiring the eye candy."

For that comment, I was granted one green eye, "Bella, sometimes you can be so absurd," he muttered.

Stretching out beside him, laying my head on his thigh, "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Running his fingers through my hair, pulling it across his legs, "Home is wherever we make it as long as we are together. My home is with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** This is a shorter chapter compared to the others and my least favorite but I needed to get it posted. This chapter actually has ties to the end of chapter 9 and the beginning of 10. Sorry if I'm disrupting the flow of chapters, but it didn't feel right posting before now.

* * *

**Tanya**

I could not believe that Edward Cullen didn't want me, Tanya Denali. I was the hottest thing this in this godforsaken town.

I had set a goal a long time ago for myself; I was going to marry a doctor. And I had found the one I wanted. Doctor Edward Cullen. When he showed up at the hospital in June, I knew he was the one.

The first time I saw him I just couldn't take my eyes off of him; tall and incredibly gorgeous. We were perfect for each other. With my beauty and his good looks, we would be the envy of everyone.

For months I had played cat and mouse with him. With his schedule we only went out a handful of times. It was nothing for him to work 24 hours, take the minimum 24 hours off, just to come back in and work another 12 hours.

Without begging him I had offered him my body. But he was just too much of a gentleman to take me up on my offer. I waited patiently thinking maybe he was just shy but he never came around. I couldn't wait until I discovered what was under the aloof character that he projected. He was too serious and I'm sure I could bring him out of his shell.

I started paying more attention to his time off and how it was occupied. He spent the weekends at his brother's bar. What a dive. Between his loud obnoxious older brother and his wife that thought she was all that, I didn't understand the appeal of the bar. Then there's his younger sister Alice. Oh she was good at putting on a show for Edward, being all sickly sweet to me. He seemed the odd man out in his family. If I could just get him away from them, he would be mine.

Inviting myself along the other night, hoping to make some leeway by playing nice, he did the unthinkable moments after I arrived. He ran out after some plain jane named Bella who his bitch sister called his wife. He corrected her but the comment about her changing her last name from Cullen to Swan again didn't go unnoticed. Another little tidbit, he said he hadn't seen her in six years was also filed away. Was she the reason he wouldn't commit to a relationship and what was her hold on him that would last six years?

Alice the bitch was also quick to let me know with Bella back that I needed to move on. I didn't stand a chance with her brother. Her exact words, my brother belongs with Bella and there isn't anything you can do about it.

Then to make matters worse, I discovered that she worked at the hospital. There was no way for them to avoid each other living in this same town and working at the same place.

Monday at work I had noticed that Edward kept to himself more then he usually did, almost like he was contemplating something. He seemed unapproachable so I kept my distance. I didn't want to push him further away then I already had after my temper tantrum Friday night.

I would continue to watch until I felt the time was right and make my move.

I followed him home after work Monday night to see if he was seeing her. Whatever transpired last Friday night between them didn't carryover into this week because he went straight home.

He didn't work until Wednesday so when he got off Thursday night, I followed him home. Again he went home.

Since he never left once he was home after working a shift, I decided tonight was when I would make my move. I ran home, changed into an outfit he could not refuse and went back to his place. His car was gone. I had only been gone twenty to thirty minutes max. I shouldn't have left because now I didn't know where he was.

Staking his place out thinking he wouldn't be gone long, I waited. I must have dosed off because when I wake up it was after midnight. Looking around his car wasn't there.

Giving up I went home and decided to come back tomorrow morning.

Thinking maybe he had stayed out late with his family that I hated, noon would be a good time to stop by. He's car was still gone. For the second time I regretted leaving since I missed him again.

Just as I started to pull out, his car pulled in so I stopped. Then someone I now considered my arch enemy got out of his car. Bella Swan.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. It wasn't so much that she was with him but what they were doing. While he was trying to open the door, she was in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. In between kisses they were laughing.

I had never seen him that carefree and I hated that he was acting like that with her instead of me. What did she have that I didn't?

I needed to up my game plan because she obviously was playing harder then I was.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know, I know, another author's note. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I have been working on this chapter for weeks. Normally Edward's point of view is the easiest for me but this one just wasn't flowing the way I had it in my head. That's why Tanya's was thrown in as chapter 12. I think she was causing so much chaos in my head wanting her side told that Edward quit talking to me. Anyway, I've cut and pasted from three different versions to come up with chapter 13. Hopefully I've pieced it together correctly and it makes sense - Annie

* * *

**EPOV** – same day as chapter 11 at The Cullen's

I wasn't going to feel guilty about cutting out on their family time when we made our exit. Considering I actually had to work tonight they would understood. Plus, I wanted to get Bella's earlier question out of the way.

After cleaning up with only Dad's help since Emmett had made one of his Houdini disappearing acts, I started to go upstairs to see if she was ready to go. When I heard Emmett's voice I stayed at the bottom of the stairs and listened to their conversation. It wasn't one of my best moments eavesdropping but I'm glad I did.

Emmett the Philosopher was now making an appearance. He doesn't come out very often, but when he does, it is enlighten.

Having missed most of their conversation, I was trying to piece together what they were talking about.

When he said _what's done is done, you need to work on the present and the future_; I wanted to know what made him say that. Unless I asked one of them, I would never know.

The more I thought about it, the reason for the comment wasn't what was important; it was the meaning.

And I knew what he meant. It was time we made up for the six years we were apart.

_What's done is done; you need to work on the present and the future_

When Bella mentioned us living together, I thought she was crazy. In a seven-day period, we had spent three together. She couldn't be serious. But she was. I said we would discuss it sometime today. Yes, I had stayed the last three nights with her but this morning I wasn't ready to give up what I considered my comfort zone. It had been mine for six years.

My comfort zone was the place I could go when I didn't want to participate in life. But I didn't need that place anymore. More importantly I didn't want it. I didn't have to be alone and neither did Bella. We would have each other and together we could venture back into living instead of just existing.

Not to mention Mom would be ecstatic. Seven weeks ago she had insisted that I look at a house with her for a potential buyer. Even when I told Bella about it, it didn't click. It wasn't until now that I put the connection together. She already assumed it would be my home someday.

I had to admit I was actually impressed with the house when I saw it. Considering it was built in 1956 it was a solid brick house on a corner lot, three bedrooms, one bath, which was easily remedied, on a finished basement. The previous owner had the kitchen gutted, new cabinets and appliances installed. Neutral carpet had been laid though out the house, down the steps and into the basement, which would make a great family room. The basement door was removed along with a wall in the living room, adding a spindle railing so that the stairs to the finished basement flowed as part of the living space.

There was one minor detail that Bella would fight me over. The mortgage. I wouldn't breach that subject today.

Emmett, Alice and I each had a piece of the Platt Trust Fund from Mom's side of the family. When we turned twenty-one, our share was transferred into our name. Emmett bought a bar with his, Alice shopped and traveled with her's and I hadn't touched mine.

Half of my life had been spent dreaming about buying Bella a house knowing that I would have the resources to buy her whatever she wanted. Even with the years between us, it was always in the back of my mind and one of the reasons I never touched my inheritance.

I was so lost in thought; I almost missed the sound of Emmett and Bella's footsteps coming towards the stairs. As humanly possible, I sat down on the couch, lounging more then sitting with my legs stretched out in front of me, arms crossed, my eyes closed and my head leaned back against the couch, I waited for her to come towards me.

Noticing her breathing had changed; she stopped several feet in front of me. She was trying to be sneaky, thinking I wouldn't notice her.

Without opening my eyes, "You realize you could never be a hunter since you don't have the skills to sneak up on your prey."

"I wasn't sneaking up on my prey, just admiring the eye candy."

She did not just say that. I opened one eye muttering, "Bella, sometimes you can be so absurd."

She stretched out beside me, laying her head on my thigh and asked, "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Running my fingers through her hair, pulling it across my legs I replied, "Home is wherever we make it as long as we are together. My home is with you."

Suddenly she sat up, kneeling next to me. "What do you mean by that?" her brown eyes questioning me.

Sitting up from my previously position, taking her face in my hands looking into her eyes, "I can't live without you, so I might as well live with you."

Keeping my composure for my next comment. "At some point, I will want a permanent commitment."

Narrowing her eyes, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Someday I will marry you again."

Apparently, I had rendered her speechless since she continued to open and close her mouth the only sound a gasp.

Considering this wasn't our first time down this road, I'm sure she harbored ill feelings toward marriage. Not just ours but marriage in general, her Mom and Dad's was less then desirable.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop. You will know when I'm asking."

Biting her lip she nodded yes as I leaned in and stole a kiss.

* * *

We finally made our escape and when we arrived home, Bella asked a question that surprised me.

"What did Esme mean when she said thanks for bringing Edward home?"

Closing my eyes thinking of the best way to put it.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be around them, I just felt like the odd man out. Something was missing from my life and I didn't want to share in their happy times. It had been like that since she left. When she left I became a shell of who I was previously.

Mom's Sunday breakfast, when everyone was going to be there, I couldn't handle it. Luckily with my rotation, I was either into a 24-hour shift or I would offer to work a 12-hour shift preferably in the morning. I'm pretty sure they knew but they didn't press the issue.

Finally I said, "Until today I found reasons to avoid family time. I was fine seeing them one or two at a time. Dad at work, lunch once a week with Mom, meeting Alice and Jasper a couple of times a week and dinner once a week with Emmett, Rosalie and their boys. That was my limit."

Bella was just looking at me shaking her head, tears glistening. "Edward, I'm sorry. I never realized when I left that you left your family, so to speak."

Pulling her into my arms, "It was my choice, just like it was your choice to leave me."

Wrapping her arms around my waist, "At least I have a lifetime to make it up to you."

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Up until a few mornings ago, I would sleep like the dead. I've even slept through my alarm going off.

Now I wake up within minutes of Bella crawling out bed. It was as if I sensed her gone from my side.

I glanced around, making sure she wasn't here, even though I knew she wasn't. I could hear the faint strains of music coming from the living room, and the occasional sound of her slightly off key humming accompanying the song.

I groaned and fell back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. Six o'clock in the morning and I was wide-awake on my day off.

I pushed back the covers, hesitating for a moment before rising from the bed.

Making my way into the living I discovered Bella sitting Indian-style on the sofa, a blanket across her lap, eating a bowl of cereal, with just the glow of the TV watching music videos.

That explains the off key humming.

I was grinning like a fool, but frankly I just didn't care. Life was good.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked looking up at me as I walked over to her.

I considered it for a moment then shook my head, "No, I woke up on my own."

"Are you sure?" she said.

"You didn't wake me." Sitting down next to her, "I was thinking, if you don't care, I could take you to work."

"Why?" giving me a skeptical look. She was looking for an ulterior motive.

"Because I'm awake." Sliding my hand under the blanket, I leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "And I want to."

Even though it was a trivial request, I was still relieved when she agreed.

"I'd like that."

* * *

After dropping Bella off at the hospital, I made my way towards downtown.

I hadn't told her but I had a voicemail this morning from someone asking me to meet them.

Pulling up in front of the building, I hoped that his SUV wasn't there.

No such luck.

I might as well get this over with.

I stepped into the one building in Forks that I strived to stay out of, the police station.

"Can I help you?" was asked by one of Forks finest, who must have been a hundred years old.

"Is Chief Swan in?"

"He's having breakfast at the coffee shop." Looking at clock on the wall he added, "He should be here any minute."

"If you don't mind, I would like to wait here for him."

"Make yourself at home. I'm getting ready to head out. You can wait out here or in Charlie's office," he replied.

Coming around the counter scrutinizing me, he inquired, "You're Doc Cullen's youngest boy. Edward isn't it?"

Shaking his hand that he had offered me, "Yes sir."

"Charlie said you followed in your Dad's footsteps and became a doctor. He said you were a pretty smart cookie to get through both college and medical school as fast as you did. He's proud of you."

Did he just say what I think he said? "That's correct. I graduated from medical school in June."

"Growing up, you were never in any trouble. I don't think I even wrote a speeding ticket for you."

"No you didn't."

"I guess being Bella's beau you needed to stay under the radar so to speak with her Dad being the police chief."

This had to be one of the strangest conversations I had ever had. "Something like that."

Pointing towards the corner office he said, "Your brother was a permanent fixture in there until he went off to college."

Laughing I asked, "Really?"

Emmett had skeletons in his closet. Having something on him could workout to my benefit if I needed it.

Shaking his head, "We had it on strictest orders to bring him and that La Push boy that he ran around with in and call Charlie. Charlie would just lecture them and let them off with a verbal warning."

He must have sensed I was trying to figure out why Emmett was in here so often because he added, "It wasn't anything bad. They both just had a penchant for driving too fast."

Still shaking his head he said, "We never could figure out how your brother was drag racing that Jeep. I had never seen anything like it in all of my years. Normally they are geared like a tank but not his. He would race anyone off of the line at a stop light."

A comment Emmett made when he found out Bella was pregnant popped into my head; _little brother, thanks to you knocking up Bella, my most wanted poster was just replaced by yours in Chief Swan's office._

Before I could reply, he was already at the door when he said, "I worked third shift last night so I'm leaving. Charlie should be here anytime. It was nice seeing you Edward. Don't be a stranger."

Instead of sitting in the lobby, I decided that I would wait in Charlie's office.

Sitting in the chair in front of his desk, I noticed there was a picture frame.

I couldn't resist. I had to see the picture assuming it was one of Bella.

I was shocked at what I saw. The man continued to baffle me.

It was mine and Bella's senior prom picture. Why would he have that sitting on his desk after all of these years?

Sitting back down, I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Charlie was proud of me becoming a doctor and him having that picture on his desk.

I didn't realize he was in his office until he spoke, "Edward, I'm glad you stopped by."

Standing up to greet him I extended my hand towards him, "Charlie."

"I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come by."

"It crossed my mind," I said.

"Obviously you and Bella are back together. Your car has been in her driveway four of the last five mornings when I've drove by checking on her."

That explains his impromptu visit Friday morning.

Keep comments short and don't sound defensive.

"We are." I replied. I'm sure those two words dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm glad."

Hotheaded Edward, who says the first thing that comes to mind without censorship was battling even-tempered Edward on how to reply.

"Glad we have your approval," I said.

Smart-ass Edward decided to make an appearance.

Luckily he didn't take offence. "I've made mistakes and I'll be the first to admit them. Raising Bella by myself was hard. When she came to me hurting, begging me to let her go off on her own, I did. I didn't know how to help her and her mother wasn't going to help, so I let her go. It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made."

Taking a deep breath he added, "I should have taken your feelings into consideration and I didn't. I'm sorry."

I wasn't going to rehash the what ifs with him.

I was beyond that. I loved Bella and she loved me.

Considering our conversation over I stood up to leave, "I have Bella back in my life. That's all I ever wanted."

"I'm trusting you to take care of her."

Looking back at him as I left his office, "I will cherish her everyday."

* * *

**AN:** I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I hit my all time high of 41 reviews with the last chapter.

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Wuthering Heights**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

My favorite time of the day, waking up next to Edward.

I smiled watching him.

The covers had slipped, leaving his chest and stomach exposed. One leg was bent and uncovered too. His hair sexy and wild, with a body that made me want to experience every sin I could think of with him.

Oh man, did I ever want to sin.

I moved closer, unable not to touch.

My hand immediately went to him, as if it was being pulled magnetically. Touching his flat stomach, moving downward to the trail of hair, my fingers swirling around his navel.

My fingers began to slip under the sheet.

Where were his boxers?

I screamed surprised, looking up at him, when his hand caught mine.

He was grinning, the turn of his lips lopsided and unbelievably sexy. "Planning on having your way with me?"

"Maybe," I answered innocently.

"Mmm," he groaned and stretched. "Good thing I woke up then. I wouldn't want to miss any of it."

So quick that I didn't even see it coming, he caught me around the waist, pulling me down on top of him.

He threaded his fingers through my hair, as he cupped the back of my head.

He kissed my ear and murmured, "I love you, Bella."

His mouth moved to the base of my neck. He kissed and nipped at my skin; sucking lightly, just light enough to not leave a mark on my fair skin.

My fingers traced the cut of his jawline until they threaded into his hair as I kissed him back passionately.

I sat up, straddling his waist, his hands automatically moving to my thighs holding me in place.

"I like this," I said, my hands rubbing up and down my bare chest. Sliding down his hard stomach.

"You like what?" he asked.

"Having you at my mercy."

I smiled and shifted, rubbing against the hardness of his erection.

He groaned, gripping my thighs tighter.

I moved again and again. Each movement more arousing than the last but not enough.

Not even close enough.

Running his fingers under the edge of my panties he said, "Seems you forgot to take these off."

I stood up on the bed, planting my feet on either side of his hips and worked them off, kicking them behind me.

From beneath me, he looked up at me his breaths coming in short pants. His gorgeous green eyes hooded, moving from my face to my parted legs.

Before I could register what he was doing, he sat up, his hands sliding up my legs, over the front of my thighs, curving around to grip my bottom.

He brought his head up, pressing his mouth to me, his tongue lapping up the slit of my sex.

My legs nearly buckled under that. His fingers gripping my bottom holding me in place, as he continued to lick and taste me.

My head fell back, my breath coming in sobbing gasps, as he devoured me.

So good.

Abandoning me right at my release, he pulled me down with him as he lay back, until I was kneeling over him again.

Our eyes met and held for a moment before he pulled me down onto him.

I cried out, my body fully impaled on his, my orgasm vibrating through me over and over until I couldn't breathe.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking down at him once my release subsided.

"Now you can have your way with me."

Finally I moved my hips; I closed my eyes and groaned as I slowly began to move upon him. I rode him faster and harder as I rose up and down.

Edward moaned as I slide back down his length, holding him, caressing him. His body tightened as I arched my back with a cry of bliss. He followed, his own orgasm pounding through him.

Twenty minutes later, after showering to clear my head, I made my way into the living room only to discover Edward lying on the couch asleep, his arm up over his forehead.

I had been selfish waking him up this morning but the idea of not being with him for thirty-eight hours was my defense.

While I'm at work for 12 hours, he was home. An hour after I'm off of work, he starts a 24 hour rotation.

I hated it.

And he was making it extremely difficult to leave.

He had slipped on a pair of sweatpants that rode low on his hips and nothing else.

I swallowed, loving the sight.

His hair was tousled and so tempting.

I wanted to touch him.

The faint stubble along his jaw.

His bare chest.

Lord, I wanted to touch him again and not just with my fingers.

Work, I had to go to work.

No, I had to face the truth; I wanted an excuse to stay with him.

* * *

Even in the aftermath of fantastic sex and the distance between us, I was still craving him.

I trudged though my day the best that I could with a new motto; _it doesn't matter._

Apparently, my relationship with Edward was the hot topic around the hospital.

Amazing how news spread that not only had I snagged Forks' very own Doctor McDreamy, but I had either bewitched or brainwashed him, because guess what we were living together.

Yeah, that's what happened.

_It doesn't matter._

We knew the truth and it was our decision to make.

I was avoided like the plague. But then again, I wasn't here to make friends.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the hospital cafeteria reading my battered paperback copy of Wuthering Heights that had seen better days:

_1801. - I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us. A capital fellow! He little imagined how my heart warmed towards him when I beheld his black eyes withdraw so suspiciously under their brows, as I rode up, and when his fingers sheltered themselves, with a jealous resolution, still further in his waistcoat, as I announced my name._

_'Mr. Heathcliff?' I said._

"Excuse me?"

Startled I looked up from my book to the speaker.

James.

Lately he seemed to be everywhere I was.

"Bella? Right?"

"Yes." Sitting my book down.

"I'm James."

"I remember."

"Would you mind if I joined you? I hate to eat alone."

Considering I didn't have a tray in front of me he would be.

Knowing I should say no, I nodded. "Sure."

I picked my book back up, thinking I could pretend he wasn't there, picking up where I left off:

_A nod was the answer._

_'Mr. Lockwood, your new tenant, sir. I do myself the honour of calling as soon as possible after my arrival, to express the hope that I have not inconvenienced you by my perseverance in soliciting the occupation of Thrushcross Grange: I heard yesterday you had had some thoughts - '_

"So, you're from Forks?" he asked, taking the seat in front of me.

Great, he wanted to make small talk.

Glancing up from my book I replied, "Yes."

"I was raised in Biloxi, Mississippi, an air force brat. My dad was stationed at Kessler Air Force Base," he said fiddling with his fork.

Too much information.

I nodded, clearly not knowing what to say to him.

Trying to read my book again:

'_Thrushcross Grange is my own, sir,' he interrupted, wincing. 'I should not allow any one to inconvenience me, if I could hinder it - walk in!'_

He just didn't give up. "What are you reading?"

I might as well be polite. Turning the book over to show him the cover, "Wuthering Heights."

"May I?"

As he took the book he added, "I've never read any of the classics."

Whatever the reason I replied, "The classics are my favorite."

He was flipping through the pages when my bookmark fell out. Not that it was holding my place. When I read the book I usually just opened it and read whatever section it opened to.

It was actually a photo booth picture taken at a county fair when I was ten. Charlie had let me laminate it at the station, keeping it in the same condition as the day it was took.

Picking up the bookmark he said, "Sorry."

He had the oddest expression while he looked at the picture, as if he was solving a puzzle.

Thinking back to that summer it was one of my favorite memories.

Charlie was still a patrolman and in shift rotation working third shift the entire summer. Every day that Charlie worked, I was at the Cullen's.

Needing to entertain their kids plus the two that took up residency with them, Carlisle and Esme packed up the rag-tag bunch for a daytrip to the Jefferson County Fair.

I can only imagine what James was thinking looking at the picture since four out of the five kids in the picture were making silly faces, while one scowled.

We are actually serenading Emmett while he showed his displeasure.

He was thirteen, entering puberty and his voice would croak or squeak when he talked. Having watched reruns of The Brady Bunch on TV Land, the four of us, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me, had perfected the song _Time to Change_, just for Emmett.

I laughed to myself, remembering how the five of us crammed into that booth, praying it wouldn't tip over.

James asking a question brought me back from the past, "How long have you known the Cullen's?"

"Nineteen years."

"Hmm…that's a long time."

After placing the picture back in the book, he handed it back to me. "Sorry for losing your place."

Reaching for my book, "It's okay."

Standing up abruptly he said, "Thanks for sharing your table. I'll see you around."

What caught my attention was how he stared at the book in my hand instead of making eye contact.

Strange.

At least he was gone so I could enjoy the rest of my lunch hour.

Whether I read my book or daydreamed about my Doctor McDreamy, it was my time.

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** This is an unplanned chapter that manifested in my head after I posted chapter 15 and read everyone's reaction to James. I typed it out and since I was pleased with it, I decided to post - Annie

* * *

**James**

Finally.

I had been trying for weeks to approach Bella Swan.

Tanya Denali had me on a wild goose chase in the role of a stalker.

At least that's how I felt about the whole situation.

Tanya wanted to know the ins and outs of Bella Swan's relationship with Edward Cullen and felt that with my charisma and charm, I could figure it out.

Bella was sitting at a table by herself reading a book. I decided that this was my chance.

"Excuse me?"

I heard a heavy sigh as she looked up from her book.

"Bella? Right?"

She flinched slightly, narrowing her eyes as she sat her book down, "Yes."

She was pissed judging by the daggers she was throwing.

Smiling at her, "I'm James."

"I remember."

She was silent again.

I offered her another smile laced with warmth and sincerity. "Would you mind if I joined you? I hate to eat alone."

Not the smartest thing to say considering she wasn't eating.

"Sure." She still didn't sound certain that she wanted me sitting with her.

I had managed to get her to say four words before she ignored me by reading her book again.

"So, you're from Forks?" I asked as I sat down.

She signed again, clearly not pleased that I was disrupting her again.

Glancing up from her book she replied, "Yes."

Well, I'm on a roll, another one word reply.

"I was raised in Biloxi, Mississippi, an air force brat. My dad was stationed at Kessler Air Force Base," I said as I picked at my food with my fork.

She just nodded, reading her book again.

I was disappointed in myself. My charm wasn't working on her.

I wasn't ready to give up yet. "What are you reading?"

Turning the book over to show me the cover she answered, "Wuthering Heights."

"May I?" Showing genuine interest since I was curious to see what she was so engrossed in.

As she handed me the book I added, "I've never read any of the classics." Which was true.

I looked down at her hands as she handed me the book and was shocked at what I glimpsed.

Bella Swan had approximately a three-inch tattoo on the inside of her right wrist.

I couldn't make out what it was but imagined it to be a Chinese symbol of some sort since there was a saying underneath.

"The classics are my favorite," she said.

Finally more then two words out of her.

A child's sloppy handwriting caught my attention on the inside cover as I flipped through the pages of the worn paperback:

_To my best friend – Ali Cullen_

As I continued to flip through the book, trying to comprehend the possibility that Bella had known the Cullen's for years, a bookmark fell out.

Picking up the bookmark I said, "Sorry." Slightly embarrassed that I had lost her place.

Turning it over, I discovered it wasn't a bookmark, but a picture taken at a photo booth that had been laminated; a childhood keepsake of five kids, four clearly pleased with themselves and one with nostrils flared.

I realized almost immediately that it was a picture of Bella and Doctor Carlisle Cullen's kids, possibly taken ten to twelve years ago judging by their ages in the picture.

I finally understood that special connection she shared with Doctor Carlisle Cullen. She grew up with kids.

The unguarded look of admiration she bestowed on him when he was near had been noticed by most of her peers. Everyone speculating on what their relationship was.

Myself included, had thought something illicit, an ongoing affair or she was his secret lovechild. The list went on and on.

Obviously, I had jumped to the wrong conclusion, as had everyone else.

I understood now why she held him in such high regard; he was a Father figure.

While my conscience was telling me I owed her an apology, she laughed to herself, possibly remembering the event in the picture.

I wanted to ask what was so funny but since I had no right I asked another one. "How long have you known the Cullen's?"

"Nineteen years." A hint of a smile appeared as she answered.

"Hmm…that's a long time."

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting that and I wanted to ask more questions since I wasn't ready for our conversation to end.

The only details I knew about Bella were the ones Tanya had told me after her run in with her several weeks ago.

Supposedly Bella and Edward Cullen were married years ago. That just didn't seem possible considering their age. Not to mention the comment that they hadn't seen each other in six years.

After placing the picture back in the book, I handed it back. "Sorry for losing your place."

"It's okay." Holding her hand palm up so she could grasp the book.

Looking from her wrist to her face, wanting to say something but the words wouldn't form.

Her tattoo wasn't a Chinese symbol as suspected.

It was a footprint, a baby's footprint to be precise with two simple words underneath _Our Angel._

Could it be possible?

Edward projected an aloof, smug exterior with no emotional involvement, which in Tanya's warped mind, meant he had a since of superiority.

And Bella's preferred isolation. Where again Tanya thought she was hiding something.

I felt a moment of unease as my mind took flight.

Plain and simple, they were grieving.

It was odd, the pain that image caused me. And that made no sense since I only knew them in passing.

I appeared to be a man possessed as I stood up abruptly, "Thanks for sharing your table. I'll see you around."

I was full of so many conflicting emotions as I left the cafeteria.

First and foremost I needed come up with something to tell Tanya because she would be ready for a rundown of what I might have discovered about Bella and Edward.

I was so disgusted with myself for listening to Tanya. If my revelation was true, Tanya didn't need to know. She would twist it to her benefit.

Standing at the elevator waiting for the doors to open, lost in thought, I didn't hear her approach. I should have known she would be watching.

"What's the story?" Tanya asked just as the doors opened.

Stepping inside I replied, "No story."

"Oh, come on. I saw you talking to her."

"I did."

"Did you found out about her and Edward?"

"No." Trying to end this conversation.

"No? You had to find something out. You're good at reading between the lines."

"Let it go, Tanya."

Pouting she asked, "One hint?"

Any other time, I would have fallen for it but the fifteen minutes I had spent with Bella Swan cleared my head on the manipulative nature of Tanya Denali.

She was still speculating and by ignoring her I was making it worse.

"You owe me." She stated as a matter of fact.

"I don't owe you anything. I sat with her and that's that. I ate my lunch while she read a book."

"You talked to her."

"About the book she was reading." I nearly growled at her.

She was angry now. "I gave you one task, find out Bella Swan's hold on Edward Cullen."

"For once give up gracefully. Maybe you never had a chance." I said as the elevator doors opened.

I could see it in her eyes, she was furious before she turned and walked away.

I had witnessed more then one career destroyed over something or rather someone she wanted.

I wouldn't come out unscathed if I went against Tanya but at least I would have a clear conscience.

* * *

**Please review after reading – Annie**


End file.
